Code Frontier OMAKES
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Spin off de Code Frontier, con escenas extra y/o explicativas que ralentizaría el ritmo de la historia principal de haber sido añadidas. ABIERTO A PETICIONES (dentro de las normas establecidas -primer "capítulo"-). Animaos a pedir vuestra escena.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¿Qué tal se ha portado Papá Noel este año? Bueno, en el caso que no haya sido muy certero con algunos, aquí os dejo un regalito con el que entreteneros un poco las fiestas.

Como ya avisé en el fic de Code Frontier, estas historietas son momentos sueltos que no aparecen en la historia principal pero sirven para ayudar a entender puntos que podrían quedar un tanto colgados (debido al misterio necesario en el momento en que aparecieron o porque no seguían a los personajes principales). Algunos podrían decir que es "relleno" y no os lo negaré: de haberlo metido en Code Frontier, sin lugar a dudas sería un relleno "innecesario" que simplemente ocuparía espacio y entorpecería el ritmo de la historia.

Por el momento, las historias que iré subiendo serán en **orden "cronológico"** a los hechos de la línea principal, siempre y cuando no supongan un spoiler monumental en Code Frontier (nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad?). Serán momentos que hemos creído que necesitan una explicación extra, escenas que pasaron en segundo plano o momentos que no tenían cabida dentro del ritmo de Code Frontier.

Sin embargo, y como ya anuncié hace unas semanas en Code Frontier, cualquier duda que os haya quedado en Code Frontier que incluso respondiendo a los rewievs no os quede claro podéis hacérnosla a Lily o a mí. **Escribiremos la escena de la forma más aclaratoria posible dentro del límite de los spoilers** (porque sabemos que algunas pueden haber quedado un tanto dudosas, pero que esa incógnita es necesaria en algunos momentos). Así que podéis pedirnos lo que sea relacionado con Code Frontier tanto a través de la propia historia principal como por aquí o en privado.

**ATENCIÓN**: eso no significa que absolutamente todo sea válido o aceptado. Las historias que subiré en este fic **siguen la misma línea que Code Frontier** y no hay cabida a cambios dentro de las decisiones que Lily y yo hicimos a la hora de construir esta aventura. Por si no os queda claro, a continuación os dejo una mini-lista de lo que **NO** aceptaremos.

*Escenas de parejas que no existen en la historia. Tomando de ejemplo la más evidente, Kouji y Zoe, no escribiremos situaciones en las que cualquiera de ellos esté emparejado con otro compañero, tanto del sexo opuesto como del mismo.

*Diferentes situaciones. Esta colección de historias no pretende ser una línea paralela, sino una ayuda para entender la línea principal. Así pues, aquí no veréis escenas de "¿qué habría pasado si...?". Lo sentimos, chicos, pero lo que hay es lo que hay y por eso la historia es la que es.

*Avances de la historia principal. Como ya os he dicho, hay momentos que se quedan en dudas porque es necesario para el avance de la historia. Muchos de ellos acabarán resolviéndose en capítulos posteriores. Por lo que si alguna vez nos encontramos con una petición que entra en este punto, esperamos que nos entendáis y seáis pacientes hasta que sea el momento. Tarde o temprano, todos los misterios se resolverán.

*Peticiones random sin sentido. Todo cuanto pidáis ha de tener un motivo, un fondo, que pueda situar la escena dentro de la historia. Pensad que todo cuanto leáis en este fic puede anclarse en algún momento de la historia de Code Frontier. Podéis considerarlo el relleno puro y duro de la historia principal que no es necesario pero que quizás os hubiera hecho gracia ver en algún momento.

Así mismo, algo que **SÍ** podéis pedir (si os interesa) son cosas del pasado. ¿Qué escenas son esas?

*La relación entre los antiguos Guardianes. Lo que sale de ellos está reducido a momentos en los que a los chicos les vienen a la mente recuerdos o alguien que los conocía (los Grandes Ángeles principalmente) hacen referencia a ese tiempo. Prestad atención a lo que pidáis, porque posiblemente no pueda ser concedido (especialmente en las relaciones románticas y/o afectivas), aunque creemos que hay bastantes evidencias de las parejas que existen en Code Frontier.

*Misiones de los antiguos Guardianes. Como es lógico, ellos tenían sus misiones y trabajos en el Digimundo. De algunos se dan algunas pinceladas dentro de los recuerdos o hay algún añadido por parte de los Ángeles. Si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber cómo vivía alguno de ellos, podéis hacerlo perfectamente.

*Travesuras de los Crossedmons. Evidentemente, esos dos "angelitos" tuvieron sus aventuras en el tiempo de los antiguos Guardianes y hay mucho fan de este dúo. Aunque nosotras tenemos en mente posibilidades, en esto sí que podéis hacer una petición más abierta. Eso sí, tened en cuenta que igualmente no todo es posible (es decir, revisad la lista de negativas para saber si vuestra idea es válida o no).

Y hasta aquí la explicación que os tenía que dar sobre qué va a pasar con este fic. Si queda alguna duda sobre lo dicho, os la responderé mediante mensaje, no mediante fic (si a alguno le hacía ilusión ser respondido por un personaje, que lo diga xD).

Para facilitaros la lectura, **antes de cada capítulo os contextualizaré la escena dentro de la historia principal**. Así, si ese punto resultaba ser una duda en vuestras mentes, quedará resuelta. Por no decir que, si os decidís a participar en este fic enviando vuestras peticiones (y son aceptadas), según qué escenas puede que salgan antes o después (si cronológicamente pueden salir porque no conllevan a un spoiler). Como ya he dicho, por ahora irán "cronológicamente" a la línea temporal principal pero no se descarga que hayan saltos si necesitáis saber qué pasó en X momento.

¡A pasarlo bien!


	2. En marcha

¿Listos para la primera escena? Porque yo sí. Me hace ilusión (será cosa de que es Navidad) cambiar los **DISCLAIMER** por **CONTEXTO**, la verdad. Será una novedad para todos (en serio, si no fuera porque no estoy sola, estaría dando saltitos de lo nerviosa que estoy).

**EN MARCHA **puede situarse en el capítulo 9 de Code Frontier, que es donde aparece por primera vez el protagonista de esta historieta.

**CONTEXTO**

Como bien sabéis, el grupo de niños acabó en el castillo de Seraphimon, donde les fueron entregados los D-Tectors y presentados los compañeros digimons. Sin embargo, ya habían digimons pululando por allí (aunque el grupo no los vio), preparándose para prestar sus fuerzas a los Guardianes una vez más. Uno de esos digimons que estuvieron en el castillo preparándose fue Terriermon. Como sabéis los que habéis ido leyendo el fic, él tenía una misión ultrasecreta que nadie conocía y, por ella, tuvo que abandonar momentáneamente la grupo, escapando de la vista de todos, para poder cumplir con ella.

Espero que os guste, os entretenga y que sirva para animaros a pedir escenas extras. Os dejo con la escena. ¡Besos!

* * *

Terriermon entró en su casa tras comprobar que nadie le había seguido. Las nuevas noticias de su hermano le habían preocupado lo suficiente como para dejar de lado todo cuanto el ángel con forma animal le había mandado hacer y escapar hacia su casa.

—Las cosas se van a poner muy feas —dijo en voz alta tras asegurar con llave la puerta de entrada.

Sin encender ninguna luz, empezó a recorrer el lugar hasta un mueble que empujó con cierto esfuerzo, dejando al descubierto una trampilla que ni tan siquiera su hermano conocía. Asegurándose de nuevo que nadie se había asomado a ninguna ventana, se agachó y la alzó, revelando el oscuro sótano de su casa. Se coló y tanteó hasta dar con la escalerilla por la que bajar. Una vez abajo, revisando de nuevo esta vez hacia arriba, encendió una única luz y caminó media docena de pasos.

—En serio, odio cuando Wise tiene razón incluso sin estar vivo —resopló apoyando la mano en el muro ante él.

Dio dos golpes y esperó. Una pequeña pulsación le respondió instantes antes que la pared entera brillase y empezase a perder opacidad. Un pequeño digimon plateado le observaba fijamente con la mano pegada al punto que Terriermon había golpeado. Tras él, una digimon dorada se acercó a un ritmo lento a ojos del de largas orejas.

—Hola, tío Terri —saludó el gato —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es hora de moverse, niños —respondió mirando hacia atrás aunque sabía que no había nadie.

—¿Moverse? ¿A dónde? —preguntó la elfita.

—A un lugar más seguro —dijo —. Poneos vuestras capas y recordad, nada de digievolucionar sin mi permiso.

El muro que los separaba desapareció, haciendo que los movimientos de la elfita volviesen a ser más veloces. Sin esperarles, Terriermon regresó hasta la escalera, trepando y saliendo del sótano el primero para comprobar otra vez que nadie espiaba.

—¿No prefieres que lo hagamos nosotros? —preguntó el gatito —. Somos más discretos.

—Hay un nuevo peligro, chicos —respondió haciéndoles gestos para que subiesen.

—¿Nuevo peligro? ¿Más que esos mons que enfrentaron papá y mamá? —preguntó la elfita. Por el esfuerzo en su voz, Terriermon supo que estaba subiendo.

—Es posible que sí sea peor —asintió.

—Imposible que exista alguien así —le sobresaltó la voz del gatito.

Como supuso, ese digimon había decidido subir aprovechando sus habilidades felinas, por lo que había adelantado a su hermana y se había mantenido agazapado, en silencio, detrás de Terriermon. Con un suspiro, el conejo esperó que la otra también estuviese arriba antes de hacerles gestos para que le siguiesen. Corrió a la puerta y la abrió levemente para observar.

—No hay nadie, ya lo he mirado yo —le dijo la elfita.

—Os he dicho que me dejéis hacer esas cosas a mí.

—Es que eres muy lento —protestó inflando los mofletes ella.

—Precavido, cuidadoso y vuestro guardián desde que os envió aquí Wise —dijo ajustándole la capucha de su tela —. Venga, a moverse.

—¿A dónde?

—Al castillo de Seraphimon —respondió —. Es el lugar más seguro del Digimundo actualmente.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó el gatito, acomodando su capucha —. ¿Acaso Socerymon ha reforzado la barrera?

—Es a donde los han llevado a todos —dijo.

—¿Qué todos? —preguntó la elfita.

—A vuestra familia.

Ambos abrieron los ojos enormemente antes de sonreír con una alegría infantil que enterneció al conejito verdoso. Con otro gesto, les hizo moverse rápidos fuera de los caminos, en línea recta hacia el castillo de Seraphimon.

—Tengo ganas de ver a papá y a mamá —dijo la elfita.

—Es verdad, hace mucho que no les vemos —asintió el gatito.

—Hay algo que debéis saber —dijo Terriermon.

—¿El qué? —preguntaron ambos.

—Ninguno recuerda nada —negó —. Han renacido sin sus memorias como seres nuevos.

Ambos digimons se detuvieron, observando confusos al otro. Valiéndose de sus orejas, Terriermon tiró de ellos y siguió avanzando mientras les explicaba la situación.

—Por eso, no podréis lanzaros a ellos en cuanto los veáis —finalizó.

—¿Y después?

—Necesitan tiempo para adaptarse primero a las revelaciones y después...

—¿Después sí? —insistió la elfita.

—Ellos mismos mostrarán cuándo será el momento adecuado.

—¿Y tardará mucho? —siguió la digimon.

—Momantai, Timy, momantai.

—Timy, por favor, cállate —pidió el gato, apretándose la capucha —. Estás taladrándome la cabeza con tus preguntas.

—Admite que tú también te mueres de ganas de saber las respuestas, Ace —señaló.

—Sí, pero soy más...

—¡Al suelo! —exclamó Terriermon.

Los dos se dejaron caer sin dudarlo, dejando a Terriermon avanzando más rápido y digievolucionando. Sin que Rapidmon tuviese que decirlo, ambos se juntaron y alzaron una barrera alrededor de ellos, cubriéndoles de todo cuanto ocurriese en aquel lugar.

Prácticamente un día entero más tarde, Terriermon regresó, lleno de heridas, a donde los había dejado. Ambos salieron de su escondite y lo ayudaron a sentarse, empezando a limpiar las heridas como pudieron.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Xana-Lucemon —respondió —. Ha atacado al castillo...

—Te dije que dudaba que fuese seguro.

—Da igual la barrera de Socerymon, Ace —dijo con cansancio el de orejas largas —. Se trata de un virus que ha poseído a Lucemon. Los virus dañan cualquier cosa, chicos.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Timy.

—Seguir escondiéndonos de él, pero en movimiento. No puedo dejaros en casa más.

—Tío Wise nos dijo que no saliésemos hasta que él nos recogiese —negó Ace.

—Tío Wise me dejó una segunda nota que vi más tarde en la que me advertía que podría suceder algo como esto y lo que teníamos que hacer si ocurría.

—Tío Wise es demasiado listo —dijo Timy —. Vale, ¿y ahora qué?

—Primero, tengo que encontrar a vuestra familia.

—¿Nos vas a llevar con ellos? —preguntaron emocionados.

—No. Les voy a avisar de lo que ha ocurrido en el castillo —dijo mirando alrededor hasta dar con una vía de tren —. Socerymon me ha dicho que han escapado a tiempo y más o menos hacia dónde podrían estar —dijo —. Ace, ¿crees posible abrir un portal a la aldea de Koro?

—Vale... ¿Y para qué quieres que vayamos allí?

—Calculo que, a estas alturas, el grupo debe estar allí.

—¿El grupo? ¿Te refieres a nuestra familia? —preguntó con ilusión Timy —. ¿Vamos a verles?

—Vosotros os quedáis en la aldea —indicó.

—Quiero verles —protestó.

—No puedes. Ya te he dicho que no recuerdan nada y...

—¡Yo quiero acompañarte! —exclamó Timy.

—Que no —se cruzó de brazos el conejito —. He dicho que os quedáis en la aldea y allí me esperáis. Y que sepas que me enteraré si os habéis acercado o no.

—¡Quiero ver a papá y a mamá!

—Deja tu papitis y tu mamitis un rato —le dio una colleja Ace —. Si Terri dice que no, hemos de obedecer.

—Pero...

—Fueron órdenes de tío Wise, que a su vez se lo ordenó tío Grey.

—Tía Mer y tía Row no estaban de acuerdo —recordó la elfita.

—Chicos, no es el momento ahora —resopló Terriermon —. Va, Ace, ábreme un portal allí rápido. No sé cuánto puede tardar Xana-Lucemon en moverse de nuevo.

—Voy.

De un salto, Terriermon entró al vórtice creado por Ace, mirando a un lado y a otro antes de indicarles a los Crossedmons que podían pasar. Les señaló un edificio medio derrumbado y siguió moviéndose a donde todo indicaba que los chicos y digimons llamados por su hermano y los otros dos ángeles habían acampado. Sin embargo, las heridas y el cansancio que había arrastrado tras escapar de los escombros en el exterior del castillo no tardaron en hacer mella en él, haciéndole tropezar con sus propias orejas al fango, donde rodó hasta acabar más marrón que su hermano.

—Bueno, al menos me camuflo un poco más con la oscuridad —se dijo, obligándose a seguir en movimiento.

Cada vez más cansado, avanzó buscando una figura a la que llamar la atención, cualquiera de los que sabía estaban reunidos en ese grupo variopinto. Por desgracia, Terriermon acabó cayendo al suelo antes de cumplir con su cometido. Lo último que sintió antes de dejarse caer a la inconsciencia fue el sonido de hierbas moviéndose, no sabía si para dar paso a un amigo o al enemigo cuya sombra ocupaba el Digimundo.


	3. Zoe, enamorada

¡Hola a todos! Como ya dije, estas primeras actualizaciones serán escenas ya preparadas, pero eso no significa que no podáis hacer pedidos. Os recuerdo una vez más que, para entender estas historias, debéis primero haber leído al menos el capítulo donde se podría encontrar para evitar spoilers.

**Zoe, enamorada** encaja dentro del capítulo 20 de Code Frontier

**CONTEXTO**

Tras la derrota a poca distancia de la Aldea de los zorros, el grupo está de bajón por el ataque a Koichi y el secuestro de Kouji. Aunque la sensación negativa es general, Zoe es quien más la sufre, hecho que no pasa por alto a nadie. Mientras ella se "refugia" en la soledad y un pequeño grupo cuida de Koichi, los demás entran en debate sobre qué le pasa realmente a la rubia para mostrarse tan dolida.

¡Que disfrutéis de los Reyes y que la vuelta a la rutina no os sea dolorosa!

* * *

El movimiento en la aldea de los zorros no cesaba alrededor de los niños y sus digimons. Más de uno miraba a un lado y a otro, intentando despistar la mente de lo ocurrido hacía escasas dos horas.

—Sigo pensando que Zoe está demasiado afectada —declaró Sissi.

—Era la que mejor posicionada estaba para ver llegar a la Scyphozoa y, aun así, no ha podido hacer nada para que no robasen datos a Koichi y secuestraran a Kouji —dijo Jeremy —. Yo también estaría bastante tocado si, estando en su situación, se os llevara a alguno de vosotros.

—No, hay algo más en su reacción —dijo Emily —. Es como si...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Bueno, no sé... Más que culpable por no haber podido evitar que se lo llevaran, dolida porque se lo han llevado a él.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Odd.

—Traducción —dijo con cansancio Sissi —. A Zoe le mola Kouji.

—¿En serio? —preguntó más de uno, pasando la mirada a JP y a Tommy.

—¡No lo creo! —exclamó el mayor, negando efusivamente.

—Nunca lo había pensado —dijo el menor —. Aunque...

—¿Qué? —preguntaron las chicas, casi tirándose encima del menor.

—Una vez Zoe me dijo algo sobre entender a Kouji perfectamente... No sé si tiene relación.

—Supongo que hablaba de eso de no hacer amigos —agitó una mano JP —. Recuerda que Kouji iba por libre al principio, bastante antisocial... Y Zoe nos dijo que al ser nueva en su clase, no lograba hacer amigos. Seguro que se refería a eso.

—Tal vez —aceptó el menor.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el grupo, haciendo que los tres pequeños ángeles bajasen las cabezas decaídos. Por un momento, aunque las cosas no iban para nada bien, parecía que el grupo iba a animarse, aunque fuese por unos instantes. Sin embargo, el silencio y las miradas tristes volvían a inundar el grupo.

—Tal vez... —empezó Emily, llamando la atención de todos —. Tal vez es como cuando Zoe recuperó un recuerdo de su vida anterior como AncientIrismon.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Recordad qué hizo cuando despertó —dijo alzando un dedo —. Tenía a cuatro chicos reteniéndola porque se estaba sacudiendo bastante violentamente. Tardó en reconocerlos, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se lanzó sobre Kouji porque instintivamente sabía que el digimon que vio morir era él.

—Sigo sin entender —declaró Odd.

—En serio, estás demasiado espeso —protestó Sissi.

—Pero es que no os entiendo a las mujeres cuando habláis así.

—Lo que intento decir es que Zoe recordó cómo murió AncientGarurumon, quien resulta que se ha reencarnado en Kouji. Que ahora haya sido secuestrado quizás le ha traído a la mente de nuevo ese recuerdo —dijo Emily rodando los ojos —. Aun con Kouji abrazándola y asegurándole que no pasaba nada, lo pasó fatal y tardó bastante en calmarse.

—¿Intentas decir que está así porque no está Kouji para decirle que todo está en su mente, que no está pasando nada? —preguntó Teppei.

—¡Exacto!

Otra vez, el silencio siguió a las palabras. Por varios minutos, los tres ángeles observaron a todos los niños y cómo sus digimons tampoco eran capaces de encontrar una forma de animarles. Ulrich se levantó comentando que iría a la cabaña donde aún descansaba Koichi.

—Lopmon —llamó Teruo al pequeño ángel que tenía más cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el conejo alzando sus orejas.

—¿Por un casual AncientGarurumon y AncientIrismon eran pareja o algo así?

El silencio que siguió a la pregunta fue levemente tenso. Prácticamente todas las chicas allí presentes se echaron hacia delante a la espera de la respuesta mientras que los chicos miraban con curiosidad pero más tranquilos. El único cuyo rostro estaba desencajado era JP.

—La verdad, no lo sé —dijo el digimon marrón rascándose una mejilla —. Ellos dos frecuentaban más los castillos de Seraphimon y Ophanimon.

—Cierto, tú tenías a AncientGreymon y sus problemas —sonrió Gatomon.

—¿Sabéis algo? —preguntó Teruo mirando a los otros dos ángeles.

—Pues... —empezó la gata.

—AncientGarurumon era muy recto y reservado —dijo Patamon.

—Vamos, tal y como es Kouji ahora —dijo Tommy con una risita algo débil.

—Pero seguro que los has visto a los dos juntos alguna vez —apuntó Aelita —. ¿Y bien?

—Nunca les vimos de esa forma —negó la gata.

Todas las miradas continuaron varios segundos sobre ellos antes de volver cada uno a su mundo interior. Los tres pequeños digimons se miraron, expresando con gestos lo que no iban a expresar en voz alta.

—Entonces es como Emily ha dicho —declaró JP antes de servirse un vaso de agua —. Imágenes feas pasan por la mente de Zoe y como no está Kouji para decirle que son solo imaginaciones suyas, está así.

—Y algo me dice a mí que JP nunca aceptará que Zoe no siente nada por él —suspiró Sissi.

—Eso creo que sí lo he entendido —señaló Odd, siendo estirado por Labramon para evitar el golpe que claramente iba a regalarle la morena.


	4. Crossedmons VS Jim

¡Saludos a todos! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien y con ganas de otra escena más de esas que no se ven pero existen en Code Frontier. **RECORDAD**, si no tenéis al día la historia principal, corréis riesgo de llevaros un gran spoiler.

**Crossedmons VS Jim** puede situarse en el capítulo 41 de Code Frontier.

**CONTEXTO**

Kadic no sólo se vio atacado por monstruos, sino por repentinas bromas que retrasaban e incluso lograban suspender las clases. Tanto el mobiliario como el personal era víctima indiscriminada de dos criaturas que, ocultas de la vista de todos, se movían a un lado y a otro "sembrando el caos".

Damos inicio a la pasarela de bromas de los dos trastomons de la familia.

* * *

Ace esperó hasta que BlackGatomon y Tailmon se alejaron para regresar con Timy. La digimon del tiempo le esperaba cruzada de brazos y con los mofletes hinchados, claramente enojada. El del espacio solo pudo suspirar y mirarla con ternura, rezando para que su hermana no chillara y montara un numerito con el que los delatara.

—¿Sabes lo que has hecho? —preguntó.

—Salvarlas de Xana-Lucemon —respondió —. Por eso siempre tengo un pequeño vórtice abierto al Digimundo.

—Algo demasiado peligroso —negó Timy.

—¿Es que no quieres regresar a casa?

—Sin papá y mamá, eso no es casa —negó.

—Pues por eso lo tengo abierto, para saber si seguimos teniendo una casa a la que volver.

—Y de paso, traer a las tías —dijo haciendo un puchero —. Ahora se encontrarán con Gatomon, se chivarán y no podremos hacer más bromas al profesor ese que cae tan fácilmente.

—Llevaba la capa puesta —dijo alzando la prenda —. A demás... Parece ser que ellas tampoco nos recuerdan... No me han reconocido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó dejando de lado su molestia.

—Eh, no vayas a llorar ahora —señaló con preocupación.

—Pero... les hecho de menos...

—Y yo también. Pero ya oíste a Terriermon; han renacido sin sus memorias, no podemos aparecer de repente y pretender que nos reconozcan.

—Yo quiero un abrazo de mamá —murmuró la digimon.

—Lo tendrás. Pero hay que ser pacientes. De mientras...

—¡Podemos hacer las bromas que queramos sin problema alguno!

—Nada de traer a Dokugumon aquí —dijo —. A los niños humanos les asustan los digimons.

—Los niños humanos no saben lo que se pierden —dijo olvidando su malestar.

...

Jim observó con lupa el desorden con el que amaneció Kadic. Sus ojos se desviaron levemente hacia un grupo en concreto de alumnos, aunque aún no había encontrado ninguna prueba incriminatoria.

Por años, el profesor de gimnasia había intentado cazar a un reducido grupo de alumnos que todos los días parecían estar tramando algo nada bueno. Lo había intentado de mil maneras, pero jamás los había atrapado con las manos en la masa ni había encontrado pruebas suficientes para presentarse ante el director y exponer la verdad de aquel grupito. Ahora, con más gente en ese grupo, el profesor sentía que esos críos debían pensar que estarían más seguros, más ocultos y, por ello, podrían avanzar hasta tal punto con sus maquinaciones.

Como era de esperar, el inicio de las clases se retrasó hasta que todo volvió a quedar en orden gracias a la ayuda involuntaria de todos y cada uno de los alumnos. Aprovechando la suspensión de la última hora de clases, todos se fueron a hacer lo que les vino en gana. Jim, por supuesto, también se unió a hacer cualquier otra cosa ajena al trabajo de profesor.

Disimuladamente, empezó a seguir al grupo de alumnos encargados de cuidar de la nueva mascota del centro. Aunque no podía oírles, les veía perfectamente, reunidos en corrillo, alguno con la gata en brazos, hablando como si nada aunque con una seriedad que al profesor le dejó claro que estaban tramando algo, preparando alguna otra broma.

—Profesor —le sorprendió una voz por la espalda.

—Menudo susto me has dado, chiquilla —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho —. ¿Qué quieres?

—Sale humo de la sala de calderas —señaló.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo.

La alumna permaneció en el sitio, los brazos cruzados a la espalda y una enorme sonrisa traviesa, hasta que el adulto desapareció de allí. Sin ser vista, echó a correr hacia los arbustos y se ocultó en ellos.

—¿En serio no se ha dado cuenta que no eres una alumna? —preguntó una criatura a ras del suelo.

—Ni tan siquiera me ha mirado los guantes —sonrió estirando las dos garras al frente —. ¡Qué profe tan tonto!

—Como papá y mamá se enteren...

—Pero ese profesor está molestando a papá, a mamá y a todos los demás. Recuerda, Ace, lo estamos haciendo por ellos.

—Supongo que sí —suspiró el digimon —. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

—¡Vamos a refrescarles a todos! —exclamó.

—No sé por qué esa idea tuya no va a ser muy buena, Timy.

...

Los días iban pasando y, por más que lo intentaba, Jim no daba con nada que incriminase a sus principales sospechosos. Cansado, arrastró los pies hacia la ducha y decidió calmarse y enfocar las cosas desde otro ángulo. Por desgracia para él, su mente quedó completamente en blanco al recibir un golpe frío en todo el cuerpo.

—¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?! —exclamó, intentando abrocharse un albornoz con dificultad.

El baño estaba vacío, la puerta y las ventanas cerradas. Tras revisar todos y cada uno de los rincones, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y prepararse para dar clases.

Al otro lado de su ventana, sobre un árbol, Ace observaba atentamente con un pequeño vórtice abierto a su lado. No tardó mucho en trepar Timy hasta él, más sonriente que nunca.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó.

—¡Mírala! —exclamó alzando una calavera.

—A ver qué haces —suspiró.

Metió la garra en el vórtice y observó atentamente el otro extremo, donde apareció. Llamó a la ventana y la recogió rápidamente, moviendo al mismo tiempo el vórtice hasta otra posición. Timy introdujo la mano en la calavera y la pasó por el vórtice, apoyándola en el alféizar.

—¿Hacemos apuestas? —preguntó la digimon.

—Sabes de sobras que ese tipo caerá —negó el plateado.

—Oh, venga, yo quería apostar si chilla como una niña.

—¿Crees que puede tener voz de pito?

—Al tío Beat le salía cuando chillaba —sonrió.

—Punto para ti —dijo —. Eh, que se asoma —susurró.

Ante la vigilancia de ambos, el profesor de gimnasia abrió la ventana y miró hacia fuera claramente extrañado. Timy movió levemente la calavera, abriendo y cerrando la mandíbula, llamando la atención del adulto al instante. Ambos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa ante la mezcla de emociones que cruzaron en un instante el rostro del profesor. Con lentitud, Ace fue moviendo el vórtice al ritmo de los "saltitos" que Timy le hacía dar al conjunto de huesos hasta que Jim empezó a chillar.

—Hora de irse —dijo Ace.

—Abre el vórtice sobre su cabeza, que le tiro esto —rió Timy.

—Pues sí que tienes pocas ganas de devolverla a su sitio.

—Es que el hielo se deshará y no podremos gastarle la broma al tío Anubis —añadió.

—¡Oh! —los ojos del gatito se iluminaron, obedeciendo rápidamente al capricho de su hermana.

Sentado en el suelo, Jim empezó a frotarse la cabeza en el punto en el que la calavera le había golpeado. Con el corazón aún a mil, empezó a revisar aquella parte del maniquí buscando alguna tecnología que hubiese permitido a los chicos manejarla a distancia, pero por más que buscó, no halló nada.

...

—La comida de este lugar es muy sosa —dijo con una mueca Timy.

—Es lo que comen los humanos, boba —resopló Ace.

—¡Voy a preparar la tarta que solía hacer mamá! —exclamó chasqueando los dedos.

El lugar se tiñó completamente de dorado, inmovilizando a todos salvo a ella y a su hermano. De un salto, se coló en la cocina y miró alrededor, abriendo todos los cajones y sacando cuanto había en ellos buscando los ingredientes necesarios.

—Esto no hay quien lo entienda —dijo.

—Normal, está escrito con escritura humana, so tonta.

—¡No me insultes y haz algo útil! —regañó.

—¿Como qué?

—A la tita Row le encanta el pescado, ¿recuerdas?

—Como a mí.

—¿Y si trayéndole uno de vuestros pescados favoritos te recuerda? ¡Así podremos estar con papá y mamá!

—No creo que esa sea buena idea —negó.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que quieres que papá te diga que has sido un muy buen mon obedeciendo sus órdenes.

—B-bueno, sí... ¡Pero que no podemos intervenir! Terriermon dijo que podríamos hacerles daño.

—Dejar un pescado no causa daño a nadie —negó la digimon —. Anda, vete a pescar mientras yo preparo la tarta.

Resoplando, Ace saltó por un vórtice, dejando sola a Timy. La digimon empezó a tomar todo cuanto encontró y mezcló sin orden ni mesura. Para cuando Ace regresó, la cocina era un auténtico desastre.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Me ha salido mal —lloriqueó mostrando un pegote negruzco sobre una bandeja —. ¡Las cosas de la Tierra son muy difíciles de utilizar!

—Ay, hermanita, si sales sin castigo de esto...

—Eh, ¿no tenías pez que oliese peor a pescar? —preguntó tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

—Pero si cocinado está delicioso...

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó tirando el intento de pastel y saltando hacia la ventana.

—Eres una exagerada —suspiró Ace dejando el pescado en la fregadera y empezando a limpiarlo como podía —. Oye, Timy, el rodillo...

—Nadie sería tan tonto como para pisarlo —dijo —. Anda, sal de ahí que vuelvo a poner todo en marcha.

Cinco segundos después, Timy tuvo que detener de nuevo el tiempo para salvar de un duro golpe a Rosa. Ace negó una y otra vez mientras esperaba el regreso de la digimon dorada. Poco tardaron en ver aparecer al "detective Jim", listo para analizar todo lo que había ocurrido en las cocinas.


	5. Salvando a Leire

¡Aloha! ¿Pensabais que esto se había muerto? La verdad, he estado atareada con otras cosas y tampoco he podido hacer nada nuevo que está por ahí pendiente por alguna petición que he recibido (pero prometo que cuando me quede libre del todo, lo haré). Pero aquí me paso para dejar otra historieta de relleno con la que pasar el ratito.

**Salvando a Leire** entraría en el espacio entre los capítulos 47 y 48. **ATENCIÓN**: si no has leído al menos hasta estos dos capítulos, estás a tiempo de darte la vuelta y evitar spoilers.

**CONTEXTO**

Tras sacar por fin a Leire de los calabozos de la Rosa de las Estrellas, el grupo de rescate inicia la retirada dejando atrás a los tres híbridos que refrenan al único peligro real: Myotismon. Sin embargo, debido a las prisas, los primeros en salir lo hacen sin la prisionera a la que iban a rescatar. Por suerte, Leire contaba con los tres rezagados... Salvo que solo uno de ellos tuvo la atención totalmente puesta en ella. Los otros dos... Bueno, ellos eran meros observadores.

¿Queréis saber qué divirtió tanto a Zoe y a Kouji como para no dejar de reír por un día entero? Echad un vistazo.

* * *

BeoWolfmon bajó la espada con la vista en la bandada de murciélagos que escapaban de aquel lugar. A pocos pasos, Aldamon y JetSilphymon miraban alrededor, confirmando que todos sus compañeros habían logrado escapar de allí.

—Vamos —indicó el de fuego.

—¿Cómo habéis logrado volver al combate tan rápido? —preguntó el híbrido de la luz.

—¡Ha sido Leire! —exclamó la fémina del trío —. Resulta que ella y Tailmon son una también.

—¿En serio? —preguntó claramente sorprendido.

—Eh, hablamos luego —interrumpió Aldamon batiendo las alas con fuerza.

Varios giros más adelante, un grito llegó a oídos de los tres. El de la luz estaba a punto de acelerar su ritmo cuando unas potentes llamadas a su lado le obligaron a apartarse y dejar que su compañero avanzase envuelto en una bola de fuego.

—Ay, cielos —rió JetSilphymon.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de caer en cuenta... Estamos hablando de Tailmon, la hermana de la dama Ophanimon que acabó convirtiéndose en novia de Ancient Greymon.

—¡Oh! —atinó a decir el lobo.

—Oye, ¿vas bien? —preguntó dejando de reír y mirando al digimon junto a ella con ligera preocupación.

—Algo cansado —dijo.

—Bastante cansado, diría yo —negó antes de tomarle de la mano y empezar a tirar de él.

—¿Qué haces?

—No sé en el pasado, pero nuestra actual Magnadramon resulta tener poderes sanadores. Estoy a tope de energía y puedo aligerar tu carrera con viento favorable —explicó —. Que para ser el guerrero de la luz, Aldamon te está dejando muy atrás.

—Eso es porque su amada está en peligro.

Para cuando ambos lograron volver a ver a Aldamon, el digimon estaba tirando del brazo de Leire y subiéndosela a la espalda, esperando a que la chica estuviese firmemente sujeta antes de volver a batir las alas con fuerza hacia la carrera.

—Y pensar que, al parecer, hace nada estaban discutiendo —rió JetSilphymon.

—Ese idiota... —murmuró BeoWolfmon viendo un cúmulo de datos flotando —. Jet, lo hemos perdido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En su mente ahora solo estará Leire —dijo haciendo aparecer su D-Tector y alzándolo para escanear los datos.

—Será fácil picarle —rió la de viento.

—¿En serio planeas molestarles como a mi hermano?

—Al contrario que Koichi, Takuya entenderá bien lo que decimos. Será divertido por una vez ver a alguien reaccionar como tiene que ser.

—Recuérdame por qué sigo contigo —negó.

JetSilphymon estaba a punto de protestarle cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad el otro sonreía. La voz de Aldamon metiéndoles prisa fue lo que le impidió reír o añadir nada más. Por suerte para ambos, nadie apareció impidiéndoles seguir avanzando, por lo que llegaron al exterior sin más molestias.

—Oh, no —murmuró Leire.

—¿Por qué siguen peleando aquí? —preguntó Aldamon con molestia.

—Será que nos estaban esperando —dijo JetSilphymon.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí, es hora de retirarse —declaró el de fuego antes de voltear un poco la cabeza —. Sujétate bien. Enseguida estaremos de vuelta en Kadic.

—Entendido —aceptó la chica.

Moviendo de nuevo sus alas, Aldamon se encaminó al grupo dejando atrasados a los otros dos híbridos. A BeoWolfmon no le pasó por alto el brillo divertido en los ojos de la otra digimon.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿De verdad que vas a provocarle toda la vida?

—Como si tú no lo fueses a hacer... ¡Admítelo! Va a resultar más divertido que intentar sonsacarle algo a tu prima o a tu hermano —rió tirando de nuevo de él.

—No te lo voy a negar —aceptó permitiendo que el viento volviese a aligerar sus pasos.


	6. Persuasión zorruna 1

¡Buenas a todos! Después de un parón ligeramente productivo, aquí os traigo otro omake con el que entreteneros a demás de la historia principal. Como siempre, os recuerdo que las historietas que os subo por aquí corresponden a algún momento de la trama principal de Code Frontier, que esto son meros apoyos o ligeros rellenos que romperían demasiado el ritmo del fic normal. Y, como cada vez que subo uno, recordad que debéis haber leído el capítulo en cuestión antes de leer lo que os subo aquí (que para ello os lo marco).

**Persuasión zorruna** (1) se sitúa al final del capítulo 30. **ATENCIÓN**: aunque la historia transcurre en dicho capítulo, tienes que haber leído hasta el capítulo 69 o te comes de lleno uno de los spoilers del tamaño del Everest y creo que a nadie le apetece. AVISADOS ESTÁIS TODOS Y TODAS.

Debido a que queda demasiado largo, lo he dividido en dos partes (la segunda la subiré en unos días).

**CONTEXTO**

Tras ser devueltos a la Tierra, el grupo se encuentra con que el tiempo no ha corrido en absoluto, por lo que los estudiantes de Kadic han de regresar a Francia, quedando el grupo dividido aunque no por mucho tiempo. Jeremy vuelve a hacer su magia en el ordenador y logra dar con la forma de hacer que los diez japoneses tengan un pase a Kadic, de forma que el grupo volverá a estar unido.

Aun así, no están del todo seguros de que los padres vayan a creerse esa mentira tan fácilmente, por lo que dos digimons permanecerán con los diez guerreros legendarios para ayudarles a salir victoriosos de la complicada batalla de convencer a los padres que el futuro en Kadic es la opción correcta.

¿Cómo piensan ayudar? Tommy, Teruo, Chiaki, Katsuharu y Teppei os pueden dar una pista de qué sucederá.

* * *

Tommy había logrado lo imposible: convencer a sus padres por sí mismo que no había problema con que lo enviaran a un centro educativo en un país occidental. Lo que le estaba costando más era convencer a su hermano. El chico le había ennumerado toda una serie de puntos que, según él, sus padres habían pasado por alto porque, aunque desde hacía un tiempo Tommy había mostrado un cambio significativo, los adultos seguían mimándolo y consintiéndolo.

—¡Le he demostrado de todas las formas posibles que puedo defenderme de los abusones! —exclamó en una pataleta un tanto infantil.

—Creo que tu hermano simplemente está preocupado porque vas a estar solo —dijo Renamon.

—No voy a estar solo —dijo con el ceño fruncido el menor —. Takuya y los otros también estarán allí... Y nos encontraremos con los demás. Estaremos el grupo al completo.

—Puedo mirar de convencerle yo, si quieres —ofreció la digimon.

—Ni tan siquiera sé qué más necesita mi hermano para aceptar que no soy un niño pequeño... ¡Y tampoco un mimado!

—Le sugestionaré —dijo Renamon —. Le haré creer una idea en concreto que se repetirá en su mente una y otra vez y acabará aceptándola como real.

—¿Podrías?

—Sí —asintió antes de transformarse en Tommy —. Tú solo espera aquí.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el piso inferior, esperando encontrar al hermano mayor del chico. Tommy, por otro lado, se escurrió hasta la barandilla y esperó, escondido, atento a todo lo que se decía. Debía admitir que Renamon sonaba idéntica a él, incluso había logrado imitar el tono molesto que él había usado cuando su hermano le había empezado a dar su opinión sobre el viaje.

—¡Te voy a demostrar que ese llorón que se escondía ha quedado atrás! —oyó decir a Renamon. Incluso podía verla, totalmente recta con el aspecto del chico —. ¡Soy capaz de superar un viaje como este e incluso el curso al que voy a entrar!

—Acabarás llamando a las dos horas pidiéndoles a papá y a mamá que te vayan a buscar.

—Solo llamaré para decir que he llegado, que tengo un dormitorio en la residencia y que les volveré a llamar el fin de semana para informarles de cómo me van las clases, que será estupendamente.

—¡Pero si no sabes francés!

—¡Tú tampoco! —señaló antes de sacarle la lengua y echar a correr escaleras arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al descubrir al verdadero Tommy fuera del dormitorio —. ¿Qué haces?

—Es que quería verlo —susurró.

—Para tu información —la voz del adolescente les llegó demasiado fuerte. El falso Tommy desapareció al instante, dejando al auténtico levantándose rápido para disimular —, sí sé francés.

—¡No valen las canciones que escuchas! —dijo rápidamente el menor.

—¡Sé algo más!

—¡Tampoco se valen las tontas frases con las que intentas ligar! —exclamó antes de, ahora ya, correr a encerrarse en la habitación.

—¡No uso tontas frases para ligar!

Tommy no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Aquella acusación de Renamon no había resultado ser totalmente errónea, pero era algo que jamás había pensado que podría usar aquel dato como arma.

—¡Te reto! —oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿A qué?

—Vete a Francia, a ver cuánto francés eres capaz de aprender.

—Más que tú desde Japón —aceptó el menor.

...

TK observaba atentamente la circular que le había entregado Teruo al seguir Kari en el trabajo. Aunque sabía que todo había cambiado desde que él dejó de ser un crío que debía asistir a clases todos los días, le sorprendía hasta qué punto habían llegado esos cambios.

—Has sido seleccionado para entrar en un curso de intercambio en París —dijo leyendo de nuevo el papel.

—Eso es —asintió —. Han dicho que es una forma de hacer un nosequé intercultural.

—Sí, lo veo —dijo el adulto —. Aunque así tan de repente...

—Los profes han dicho que no nos lo dijeron antes porque así podrían ver nuestro nivel sin factores externos interrumpiendo...

—Tiene su lógica —asintió —. Al parecer, este año viajan algunos alumnos japoneses a París y el curso que viene, algunos franceses vendrán aquí.

—Exacto.

—Bien...

Unas llaves en la puerta principal hicieron que ambos rubios voltearan la vista para ver entrar a Kari cargando un par de bolsas. Teruo tardó poco en correr hacia ella y ayudarla mientras TK se levantaba de la silla más calmadamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al reparar en el semblante serio de su marido.

—Al parecer, nuestro hijo ha sido seleccionado para una especie de programa de intercambio nuevo en su escuela con París.

—¡Oh! Déjame ver —pidió tomando la hoja y leyéndola.

—Voy a poder ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Teruo.

—Kadic... No me suena esa escuela —dijo la castaña con una mueca de disconformidad.

—He encontrado información sobre ella. Está en el ordenador —dijo señalando el portátil sobre la mesa.

—¿No está tu madre viviendo en Francia actualmente? En la casa que heredó de tu abuelo.

—Pero no es en París capital —negó el rubio.

—¡Kadic tiene residencia! —exclamó Teruo —. Puedo dormir allí sin ningún problema y no hace falta molestar a la abuela.

—Eso es bueno —dijo la castaña.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir?

—¿A qué tanto interés, jovencito? —preguntó TK.

—Es que... Quiero aprender más... Y es una oportunidad única...

—Puedes ir a París durante las vacaciones —dijo Kari.

—Pero vamos a ver a la abuela y paseamos por delante de monumentos y no hago nada más... ¡Si no voy, siento que estaré tirando una oportunidad única a la basura!

Los dos adultos se miraron un instante que al menor le pareció eterno. Tras un suspiro, Kari buscó en su bolso hasta dar con un bolígrafo y rellenó el documento anexo dando permiso a su hijo para embarcarse en esa aventura.

—Pero más te vale aprovechar la oportunidad de verdad o...

—¡Lo haré, mamá! —exclamó cogiendo el papel y corriendo a su habitación —. ¡Os quiero mucho! ¡Sois los mejores!

Con risas, el matrimonio observó al chico entrando en el dormitorio y cerrando la puerta. Un par de gestos fueron suficientes para decirse lo que necesitaban decir antes de sentarse en el sofá a ver la tele mientras hacían tiempo para la cena.

En la habitación, Teruo se levantó de la cama como un resorte al ver a su doble con la hoja vuelta hacia él escrita por su madre.

—Ya está, ya eres un estudiante de Kadic —sonrió ese Teruo antes de hacer aparecer unas orejas de zorro rojizas entre el cabello rubio.

—¡Toma ya! —exclamó antes de lanzarse al digimon y dar vueltas observando la firma de su madre.

...

Yolei llevaba veinte minutos enlistando todos los motivos por los que su hija no debería viajar sola a París, por muy seguro que lo pintasen los profesores en la circular que en esos momentos estaba encima de la mesa. Sentados en el sofá, Ken y Chiaki la observaban ir de un lado para otro en completo silencio. Solo el teléfono resonando hizo que la mujer callase para atender la llamada.

—¿Tú también crees que es peligroso, papá?

—No, nada de eso —negó el adulto —. Pero sí es cierto que vas a estar tú sola allí.

—Ah, pero... Tienen residencia, habrá otros alumnos —dijo con una sonrisilla la chica.

—Quizás es eso lo que le preocupa a tu madre —respondió Ken.

—Tampoco voy a ser la única de mi clase que va al viaje —dijo haciendo que su padre alzase una ceja —. Quiero decir, que no es como si fuese a estar completamente sola sin nadie que me ayude...

—Tu madre va a seguir viéndolo como que te quedas sola.

—¿Y tú?

Una exclamación de Yolei hizo que ambos volviesen la cabeza hacia donde había desaparecido para coger el teléfono. Mientras el adulto suspiraba, incapaz de hacer nada por evitar que su mujer siguiese armando aquel escándalo, la chica se cogió las manos y apretó con fuerza. Un minuto más tarde, Yolei regresó a la sala cruzada de brazos.

—Era Kari —dijo.

—¿Qué se cuenta? —preguntó Ken.

—Pues que a Teruo también lo han elegido para ir a París y ellos han firmado. ¡Así, sin más!

—No creo que haya sido así sin más —negó el hombre. Junto a él, Chiaki soltó el aire disimuladamente, sonriendo ante aquella noticia —. Bueno, ahora sabes que Teruo también va al viaje, que no dejamos a la niña sola.

—Pero aun así, ¡París está muy lejos! —exclamó Yolei agitando los brazos.

—¿Que no vive la madre de TK en Francia ahora? —preguntó al aire Ken —. Si las cosas fuesen mal, estoy seguro que no le importa echar un ojo a nuestra hija también.

—Pero...

—Yolei, dejemos ir a Chiaki.

—Por favor, mami. Seré una buena chica y estudiaré fuerte —dijo juntando las manos la menor.

—Bueno... Sois dos contra una —dijo mirando con cierta molestia a Ken.

—¡Gracias! —saltó feliz la niña.

—Vete a la ducha, cenaremos pronto —ordenó Yolei, tomando las hojas y caminando a un cajón para buscar un bolígrafo.

Tras darles un beso rápido en la mejilla a ambos, Chiaki salió corriendo al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y resbalando por ella hasta el suelo.

—Lo he oído todo.

—En serio, creía que me iba a dar algo cuando me he quedado sola con tu padre...

—Pero no nos ha descubierto. Muchas gracias, Renamon.

—No ha sido nada —sonrió antes de transformarse de nuevo en digimon —. Te darán el papel cuando salgas de la ducha, así que no hay problema por que marche a ayudar a los demás.

—Perfecto —sonrió Chiaki, alzando el D-Tector ante ella. La digimon tardó poco en acceder a él.

...

Cuanto Katsuharu y Teppei regresaron a casa, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para encontrarse a la "familia" al completo. Takato fue el primero que reparó en ellos, agitando una mano y preguntándoles dónde se habían metido para saltarse los preparativos de la barbacoa. Ambos habían intentado dar una excusa, contradiciéndose el uno al otro y ganándose miradas extrañadas de absolutamente todos los allí presentes.

—¿De verdad tenía que ser hoy la barbacoa con todos? —cuestionó Teppei —. ¿Y encima en tu casa?

—Eh, que yo tampoco lo recordaba —acusó Katsuharu —. Aunque, por otro lado, salimos ganando...

—¡Ya me dirás en qué!

—Entre los dos, podemos hacer más fuerza para que nos firmen los documentos —sonrió alzando su hoja.

—Eso sería si no estuviese toda la familia —negó Teppei sacando el D-Tector de su bolsillo —. Hace falta un señor milagro para que esto funcione.

—Solo necesitamos a Kitsumon y a Renamon —dijo.

—Hay un problema en tu solución. Ellos están ayudando en otro lado y nosotros deberíamos bajar ya. ¿O es que pretendes olvidarte también del papel?

—Agh... ¿A quiénes estaban ayudando?

—Ni idea —negó el de la madera —. Renamon creo que saltó al de Chiaki, que era la que más cerca vivía del punto en el que nos hemos separado... Pero de Kitsumon no sé nada.

—Pues qué bien —ironizó el de la tierra.

—¡Chicos! ¡Ayudad al menos a poner la mesa! —gritó Kenta.

—¡Ya vamos! —exclamaron justo cuando un pitido les hizo bajar la mirada al bolsillo.

—¿Puedo salir? —preguntó la voz de Kitsumon.

—¿Kitsumon? —preguntó la voz de Renamon.

—Oh, parece que estáis los dos libres... Qué oportuno —rió Katsuharu alzando su D-Tector.

—Podéis salir, no hay peligro —imitó Teppei.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Kitsumon.

—No recordábamos que teníamos a toda la familia reunida hoy —explicó Katsuharu —. ¿Es posible que nos ayudéis o abortamos la misión por hoy?

—Podríamos intentarlo —dijo el zorro mirando a la otra digimon —. ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?

—No contábamos con que hubiese alguien más que "papá" y "mamá"...

—Os señalamos quiénes son nuestros padres y a todos los demás podéis llamarle "tío" o "tía" —señaló Teppei —. Da igual si decimos sus nombres o no detrás de eso.

—Cierto, mientras no os confundáis de padre y madre, lo demás es indiferente.

—Entonces... Supongo que no hay problema en ello —aceptó Renamon —. Esperemos que con nuestras palabras baste y no tengamos que usar más poder hipnótico...

—Yo también lo espero —asintió Kitsumon —. Quita bastante energía y amenaza la transformación.

Asomándose con cuidado por la ventana, los dos chicos les indicaron a los digimons quiénes eran sus padres, asegurándose que habían entendido todo bien, observaron cómo ambos zorros se transformaban en ellos antes de salir de la habitación.

—Vale, ahora queda esperar —dijo Katsuharu, sentándose bajo la ventana para poder escuchar lo que sucedía en el exterior.

—Eh...

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrán regresar con nosotros para cambiarnos el puesto?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, a la mesa le queda nada para acabar de estar lista —señaló Teppei, intentando no asomarse demasiado.

—¿Y?

—Tía Alice ya está sentada y empezando a servirse...

—¿Y? —insistió el otro.

—Que ahora papá "me" está haciendo sentar a su lado... Y el tuyo "a ti".

—Bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Les están dando comida.

—Espera...

Con cuidado, Katsuharu se volteó y asomó levemente justo para ver a su impostor aceptando con una sonrisa un par de chuletas. En la silla ante él, el impostor de Teppei también usaba el cuchillo y el tenedor para comerse algo que habían dejado en su plato.

—Eh, eh, eh, ¡que tengo hambre! —protestó el de la tierra antes de volver a sentarse con la espalda en la pared —. Si lo llego a saber, directamente aborto la misión hasta más tarde.

Cinco minutos más tarde, mientras Teppei seguía vigilando, el falso Katsuharu se levantó de la mesa y se excusó, echando a correr de vuelta al interior de la casa. Poco tardaron en escuchar sus pasos, menos aún en verle aparecer en el dormitorio.

—Perdón —un sonrojado Katsuharu abrió la puerta antes de transformarse en Kitsumon —. No he podido evitarlo... Olía tan bien...

—Da igual —suspiró el chico, poniéndose en pie —. Vosotros también tenéis derecho a comer. A demás, os lo habéis ganado por la ayuda que nos dais...

—Baja rápido para que Renamon pueda venir y dejar ir a Teppei también a comer algo. Entraremos los dos en su dispositivo cuando llegue, así no se queda solo.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, Kitsumon, serán unos segundos nada más —rió el chico mientras el otro echaba a correr de vuelta al jardín.

—¿Seguro? La verdad, ha sido Renamon la que me ha pedido que me quedase aquí hasta que llegara...

—¿Por qué?

Pasos acercándose hicieron que ambos voltearan para ver entrar al otro Teppei. No tardó demasiado en transformarse de nuevo en Renamon, con la cola rodeándola.

—Esto... Espero no haber metido la pata comiendo... Tu padre me ha preguntado que por qué no he usado las manos, pero...

—Ningún problema —sacudió una mano —. Tengo respuestas para cualquier cosa que puedan decirme ahora —añadió alzando el D-Tector —. Buen trabajo, los dos.


	7. Persuasión zorruna 2

¡Buenas a todos! Debido a tristes asuntos familiares, no he podido subir la segunda mitad del omake anterior, pero aquí he vuelto para hacerlo.

**Persuasión zorruna** (2) se sitúa al final del capítulo 30.

Ésta es la segunda parte, pero podéis leerla indiferente de la anterior, aunque **ATENCIÓN**, si no habéis llegado al capítulo 69, mejor no leáis la anterior (aunque muy raro sería que hayáis llegado a este omake sin leer el anterior -¿cuántos "anterior" he dicho ya?-).

**CONTEXTO**

Tras ser devueltos a la Tierra, el grupo se encuentra con que el tiempo no ha corrido en absoluto, por lo que los estudiantes de Kadic han de regresar a Francia, quedando el grupo dividido aunque no por mucho tiempo. Jeremy vuelve a hacer su magia en el ordenador y logra dar con la forma de hacer que los diez japoneses tengan un pase a Kadic, de forma que el grupo volverá a estar unido.

Aun así, no están del todo seguros de que los padres vayan a creerse esa mentira tan fácilmente, por lo que dos digimons permanecerán con los diez guerreros legendarios para ayudarles a salir victoriosos de la complicada batalla de convencer a los padres que el futuro en Kadic es la opción correcta.

¿Cómo piensan ayudar? Es el turno de ver las situaciones de JP, Takuya, Zoe, Koichi y Kouji.

* * *

JP se removió nervioso en la silla de su escritorio. Le había dado la nota a su madre sobre el intercambio justo cuando había sonado el teléfono, arruinando su intento de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Kitsumon había llegado a su dispositivo dispuesto a ayudar, saliendo del dispositivo y quedándose sentado en el suelo, escuchando de fondo la charla de la madre del chico.

—Ya lleva media hora enganchada ahí... ¿Pero quién demonios está hablando tanto?

—¿Quieres que interfiera en la llamada?

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No, pero sí puedo hacer un ruido que la distraiga y posiblemente suelte el teléfono.

—Eso podría hacerlo yo...

—Entonces sabría que eres tú y seguiría al teléfono —apuntó el digimon.

—Vale, intentémoslo...

Kitsumon se puso en pie y desapareció al instante, dejando a JP solo en la habitación. Tardó poco en escuchar ruidos en el exterior que le hicieron asomarse, olvidando por completo que estaba atento a cuando su madre colgase el teléfono para ir con ella. Por suerte, la mujer salió al exterior y buscó alrededor, sin el teléfono ni nada. Sonriendo, el chico corrió fuera de la habitación y se acercó a ella.

—¡Mamá! ¿Quién era?

—Tu tía, que preguntaba por un par de cosas que necesitaba...

—Ah... Bueno, aún no has mirado la circular que te he dado —dijo yendo a buscar la hoja.

—¡Mira qué tarde es! ¡Hay que hacer la cena!

—¿En serio? —preguntó viendo cómo la mujer pasaba junto a él hacia la cocina —. Vale, Kitsumon, te la dejo a ti —suspiró.

—Tranquilo, cederá como todos —guiñó su viva imagen.

—Me pregunto si esto es lo que sienten Kouji y Koichi cuando se ven...

—_Lo dudo —_sonó la voz de Kitsumon en su mente —. _Son gemelos, pero tienen diferencias,¿recuerdas?_

—Ahí me has pillado —rió nervioso antes de buscar dónde esconderse.

Con cierta molestia, JP observó cómo Kitsumon logró convencer a su madre de que era una buena idea pasar un año lejos de Japón, así como todas las promesas que el pobre digimon se vio obligado a hacer antes de que la mujer accediese a firmar los papeles.

—Al final no he podido hacer nada —suspiró el chico.

—Mira el lado positivo.

—Si vas a decirme que viajo a París, no es que se pueda considerar lado positivo.

—No —negó Kitsumon —. Las promesas las he hecho yo, no tú. Así que puedes no ser un niño bueno, no prestar atención en clase y no hacer los deberes.

—Eso sería lado positivo para Takuya.

—Creía que te animaría —se encogió de hombros la criatura.

—Aunque... Es cierto que de esta forma me libera un poco la conciencia eso de estar haciendo algo malo a espaldas de mi madre...

—De algo ha servido —sonrió el digmon antes de colarse al dispositivo del otro.

Aun con la ayuda de Kitsumon, Takuya veía dos problemas ante él. La primera tenía relación con sus notas: sin lugar a dudas, no eran para tirar cohetes. Aquello de "intercambio a otro país para reforzar y mejorar el rendimiento académico" eran palabras que no acababan de pegar mucho en él a ojos de sus padres. Antes aceptarían apuntarlo a una academia de las caras para hacer refuerzo que dejarlo a su suerte en un lugar donde ni el idioma conocía... O eso creían.

El segundo, pero no menos importante, era Shinja. Como hermano mayor, era evidente que Takuya era el ejemplo de Shinja y que, cuando sus padres aceptasen que el mayor de sus hijos viajase un año entero a otro país, el grito de "yo también" resonaría en el salón con tanta fuerza que temía que, incluso con la ayuda de Kitsumon, la hipnosis no evitase que sus padres se negasen a dejar ir al menor.

—¡Takuya! —exclamó Kitsumon casi en su oído.

—¡AH! ¿Qué haces?

—Tranquilo, tu madre ha ido a comprar —dijo antes de alzar unos papeles —. Considérate alumno de Kadic.

—¿QUÉ? ¿TAN RÁPIDO?

—Estabas en las nubes —negó el digimon dejando las hojas en el escritorio del chico —. He tardado casi veinte minutos en sacarle una palabra a tu madre. ¿Tan mal estudiante eres?

—Podríamos decir que tengo déficit de atención...

—No preguntaré más... —susurró Kitsumon antes de volver la vista a la puerta —. Según tu madre, en un rato llegará tu hermano. ¿Tengo que ayudarte con él también?

—Sí... No... Bueno, quédate conmigo por si acaso —pidió.

—Renamon me ha comentado que logró que el hermano de Tommy no tuviese problemas porque se iba a Francia.

—El hermano de Tommy es mayor que Tommy. Shinja es menor que yo. Son cosas diferentes.

—¿Cómo de diferentes?

—Bueno, los hermanos menores tienden a ser los más protegidos, mimados y caprichosos —numeró —. No digo que todos lo sean, simplemente que cuando los hermanos mayores hacen algo que ellos consideran "guay", ellos también quieren hacerlo.

—Sí, entiendo...

—Tommy es el pequeño y está haciendo algo guay que no ha hecho su hermano mayor. Pero Shinja no es el que está haciendo algo guay, por lo que...

—Querrá apuntarse.

—Sí.

—Pero no va a poder. Incluso sin mi ayuda, tus padres le dirán que no es posible.

—¿Tú crees?

—Takuya, el viaje que vais a hacer es de estudio, organizado por vuestros institutos. ¿Tu hermano va a tu instituto o a tu curso?

—No.

—Pues el centro donde él está no tiene ese plan de viaje de estudios o como lo haya querido llamar Jeremy.

—Pues tienes razón... ¡Me he preocupado por nada!

—¡MAMÁ! ¡TAKUYA! ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!

—Ahí está el terremoto... Quédate aquí en mi habitación por si acaso, Kitsumon. Pero después de que me hayas abierto los ojos, creo que podré con esto yo solo.

El llanto ruidoso de Shinja tardó exactamente un minuto en llegar a oídos del digimon. Tras apuntar rápidamente en un papel una nota de despedida que dejó bajo el dispositivo del fuego, entró en él y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el siguiente a ayudar.

Zoe se había pasado una hora entera ayudando a Renamon a pronunciar correctamente algunas frases clave en italiano para que el engaño a su madre surgiese efecto completo. Aunque la digimon le había dicho que con la hipnosis podría convencer a la adulta, la chica había preferido asegurarse, preparando a la digimon en el rato que estuvieron solas desde que llegaron a casa.

—Ahora sí —decidió.

—¿Realmente crees necesario usar palabras italianas? Es a Francia a donde vas.

—Hazme caso, sonaré más yo aunque la hipnotices —dijo gesticulando para que se empezara a mover.

—Supongo que cada familia es diferente —dijo Renamon antes de transformarse en Zoe —. Está bien, enseguida vengo.

Asintiendo, Zoe esperó en la puerta, parcialmente cerrada, atenta a las voces que provenían del salón. Sonrió cuando la digimon empezó a usar palabras italianas, sonando prácticamente igual a ella, y tembló levemente cuando la adulta decía algún "pero". Quince minutos más tarde, Zoe corrió a esconderse bajo la cama al escuchar a su madre siguiendo a su falso yo hasta el dormitorio para seguir hablando. Desde ahí, oculta con el bajo de la colcha, vio cómo Renamon dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y se sentaba en el punto justo donde se encontraba ella.

—Recoge bien la habitación y empieza a preparar lo que sea que te vayas a llevar. Mañana por la tarde iremos a comprar una maleta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá.

—Y también miraremos lo que sea que te falte de ropa o material.

La digimon volvió a asentir. Al poco, Zoe sintió que se levantaba, posiblemente porque su madre seguía allí, en la puerta, hablando y hablando. De forma natural, Renamon se dirigió al armario, lo abrió y empezó a mirar una por una las prendas, dándole la espalda a la adulta para maldecir que no se largara de una vez. En el suelo, Zoe luchó por no reír a carcajadas mientras se hacía una nota mental de recompensar debidamente a la digimon por la paciencia que debía mostrar para soportar la media hora larga que siguió su madre ahí plantada, de pie, sin preocuparle si había algo más o no por hacer en la casa.

Koichi sabía que, de haber digievolucionado, habría ido más lento que tal y como iba en esos momentos y no por tener que vigilar al tiempo que corría que nadie le veía. Aunque confiaba ciegamente en los digimons zorro y su habilidad hipnótica, aun sin haberla visto, quería estar presente en casa de su hermano para ayudarle a conseguir el permiso para viajar y estudiar en el extranjero que, suponía, no le iba a salir tan fácil como a él.

Derrapando, el chico entró en la calle de su hermano justo cuando éste salía de casa con su mascota. Con un esfuerzo extra, aceleró el ritmo y se lanzó sobre su hermano, desequilibrándolo y llevándolo al suelo.

—¿No podrías llamarme como una persona normal? —protestó Kouji.

—Es que... llevo corriendo... desde mi casa... —se excusó.

—No, si ya decía yo que juntarte con Takuya te volvería un loco —suspiró poniéndose en pie y ayudándolo.

—¿Ya has logrado el permiso?

—Por mi madre sí, pero papá no está en casa —dijo echando a andar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no ha firmado Satomi?

—Porque como es mi madrastra, ella me da permiso pero quien tiene la última palabra es papá. Así que adivina.

—Quizás deberíamos pedir que vengan tanto Kitsumon como Renamon y que se hagan pasar por los dos.

—Si la cosa se pone fea, mi madre llamará a mamá para que ayude —dijo —. Aunque claro, con los digimons de por medio...

—Ah, no, si mamá no ha sido hipnotizada —rió Koichi —. Renamon le ha dado los papeles, me ha preguntado si tú también ibas, le he dicho que también eras uno de los "elegidos" y sin más, ha cogido un boli y ha firmado. Por poco no se transforma de nuevo en zorro de la sorpresa.

—Suertudo —sonrió Kouji.

—Venga, que voy a darte un poco de mi suerte —dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el móvil de Kouji interrumpió el paseo. El chico cambió el rostro a una expresión seria y, tirando de la correa de su mascota, indicó el regreso a casa. Koichi fue el primero en entrar, saludando con la alegría que le caracterizaba y recibiendo el mismo afecto por la segunda esposa de su padre. El hombre, sin embargo, saludó con cariño pero con la seriedad de que hay cosas por hablar.

—Papá... —apareció Kouji.

—Siéntate —indicó el adulto.

—Koichi, ven conmigo —pidió Satomi.

—Pero...

—Ven. Déjales hablar —dijo llevándolo a la cocina.

Aun así, Koichi se las ingenió para quedar en la puerta, espiando. Desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente a su hermano, en una silla, cabizbajo, mientras su padre caminaba a un lado y a otro ante él con demasiados papeles en las manos.

—Nunca había oído sobre este tipo de intercambios.

—Bueno, es una novedad de este curso —dijo el chico —. Una forma de motivar a los estudiantes y de fomentar nuevos valores...

—Pues muy alto han apuntado. ¿Acaso no tienen idea de lo que esto nos va a costar a los padres?

—Pero lo pone en el papel —señaló —. Hay residencia dentro del campus y, para los estudiantes de intercambio, será gratuita este año.

—Ya, claro, así por la cara van a hacer las cosas —dijo soltando algunos de los papeles en la mesa ante el chico —. Las excursiones ya de por sí son caras, como para encima salir con esto —dijo dando golpecitos a uno de ellos —. ¿Realmente esperas que me crea que simplemente pagas el viaje?

—Para una vez que proponen algo interesante en el instituto, no sé a qué le buscas todos y cada uno de los detalles —sopló el chico.

—A que es demasiado raro.

—Papá, escúchame —dijo Kouji seriamente —. Sé que esto es muy repentino, ni yo lo imaginé antes de salir de clase hoy. Pero a mí, la idea de viajar al extranjero me gusta.

—¡Y no va a estar solo! —chilló Koichi, saliendo de la cocina y plantándose junto a su hermano.

—¿Koichi?

—Mamá me ha dado permiso, así que estaré junto a Kouji en todo momento. ¡Seré su sombra!

—Es más —se adelantó Kouji antes que su padre pudiese decir algo —, si crees que es demasiado barato o algo, podríamos llamar a los tíos.

—¿Tíos?

—La prima Yumi estudia allí —dijo —. Cuando me dijeron ese nombre, lo busqué y lo confirmé.

—¿Acaso habláis con los Ishiyama? —cuestionó el padre.

—La encontré en las redes sociales —dijo Kouji —. Y de tanto en tanto charlamos.

—Bueno...

—Por eso, podríamos llamarles, preguntarles si les importa que vivamos con ellos y nosotros ayudaremos allí como pago por estar —dijo Kouji.

—Aunque mamá tampoco ve problema en que estemos en la residencia...

—Hablaré con vuestra madre y con vuestros tíos y ya veremos qué se hace —declaró.

—Pero, ¿podré ir?

—Siempre y cuando cumplas con algo —dijo alzando un dedo —. Como tengas una nota por debajo del siete en cualquier asignatura...

—Bueno, el primer mes quizás es complicado, ¿no? Que en Francia se habla el francés, no el japonés —rió nervioso Koichi.

—Ninguna excusa. Todo es igual en todos lados.

—Hombre, lengua no —se encogieron de hombros ambos.

—Vale, te perdonaré cualquier error el primer mes. Al segundo más te vale tener ya una buena línea o regresarás aquí, me da igual lo que digan los profesores o directores o quienquiera que haga estas cosas —dijo alzando el papel —. Va, id a poner la mesa.

—¡Gracias, papá! —exclamaron ambos.

—Sí, sí, tirad a poner la mesa. Porque imagino que te quedas, ¿no, Koichi?

—Eh, sí —asintió.

—Voy primero al baño —dijo Kouji, levantándose y caminando en dirección contraria.

Vigilando sus espaldas, subió al segundo piso, siendo recibido por un gruñido de disconformidad de la mascota de la casa, que enseguida se silenció al ser tirada su correa.

—No le caigo bien —señaló.

—No eres yo, y él sí lo sabe —resopló el verdadero Kouji dándole un tirón a la correa —. Que te he dicho que es un amigo que me ayuda, no es malo.

—No le culpo por actuar así —dijo el digimon, recuperando su aspecto real —. ¿Quién no se pondría a la defensiva ante una criatura extraña como yo?

—Suerte que lo he arrastrado rápidamente a la habitación y no le he dejado ladrar, que si no...

—¡Kouji! ¿Bajas ya? —preguntó Koichi.

—Sí, voy —asintió, soltando al animal y empujándolo para que pasara de largo al digimon y corriese hacia su hermano —. Aunque primero voy a tirar de la cadena para disimular.

—Estaré aquí listo por si me volvéis a necesitar —indicó colándose al cuarto del chico —. Solo... Que tu amiguito no venga y todos contentos.

—¿Te asusta? —preguntó divertido.

—Como le diga a Renamon que un perro ha fastidiado mi persuasión, sospecho que cualquier recuerdo de cualquiera en el que mi yo pasado acabe haciendo algo mal recibirá menos gritos.


	8. Preciado tesoro

¡Aloha! Por aquí que me dejo caer para traeros una escenita que no aparece en la historia principal pero de la que hay mención y que espero que os guste.

**Preciado tesoro** puede ser leído si ya has pasado el capítulo 74 de Code Frontier, aunque los hechos cronológicos sitúan la escena antes del inicio de la historia principal.

**CONTEXTO**

Con la caída de los Guardianes en el pasado, los Crossedmons quedan al cuidado de Terriermon, quien los protege siguiendo las indicaciones de Ancient Wisemon.

Aunque muy pocos sabían de la existencia de los mellizos más revoltosos del Digimundo, en tiempos de crisis siempre hay quien se acuerda de ellos e inicia una búsqueda para reclutarles, trayendo dolores de cabeza al niñero por obligación.

¿Cómo se las ingeniaba el conejito verdoso para proteger a esas dos criaturitas? Aquí tenéis un pequeño ejemplo de la vida de Terriermon cuando sonaban las "alarmas de peligro".

* * *

Terriermon se estiró de las orejas por millonésima vez en lo que llevaba de vida tras separarse de Suzie. Empezaba a estar más que cansado de tener que moverse entre las sombras, más aún cuando se trataba de esquivar a amigos y conocidos.

—Cualquiera diría que lo hacen a propósito —murmuró tomando una pequeña esfera plateada entre las manos y guardándola en una mochila que cargó a la espalda —. Ale, otra vez a hacer de caracol.

Sin perder ni un segundo, se asomó con cuidado al exterior, miró a un lado y a otro, confirmó que no había nadie y echó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo hasta un lugar más oculto donde digievolucionar para ir más rápido.

Por quince minutos, el digimon se vio obligado a avanzar como Gargomon para pasar lo más desapercibido posible entre la multitud. Demasiados sabían que él era hermano de Kerpymon, uno de los tres Grandes Ángeles que gobernaban en paz y armonía el Digimundo. Lo último que necesitaba era que le preguntaran por qué estaba allí, lejos de lo que se suponía que él y cierto Rapidmon de armadura dorada debían estar haciendo.

—Y otra vez, ese idiota va a estar preguntándome qué he hecho... A ver con qué lo convenzo esta vez para que no le diga nada a Kerpy...

A regañadientes, el digimon conejo logró dar con otro punto seguro. Con cuidado, se asomó a la cueva y rebuscó hasta dar con una roca que podía pulsar. Una de las paredes se movió, dejando paso a un hueco oscuro y frío que le provocó cierto escalofrío.

—Bueno, ellos no van a sentirlo, así que ningún problema —decidió entrando en la oscuridad.

Casi al instante, la pared a su espalda se cerró. De no haber vivido aquello por demasiadas veces, al conejo le habría empezado a dar un ataque de nervios. Cogió aire, lo soltó y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para avanzar con seguridad por el lugar. Con los brazos al frente, se movió hasta dar con una pared, que siguió hasta una peana que jamás había visto pero sabía que existía. Sin perder el tiempo, se quitó la mochila y extrajo la esfera con sumo cuidado. El leve brillo iluminó a varios centímetros de sus manos.

—Venga, con cuidado —susurró alzándola hasta la peana y depositándola.

En cuanto la esfera encajó en el hueco de la peana, una imagen se proyectó en la pared tras ella, haciendo que el conejo alzase la vista para ver las dos figuras ahora visibles. Gargomon suspiró aliviado al comprobar que ambos Crossedmons seguían dormidos, una sobre el otro, ajenos al ajetreo del exterior, al movimiento de los digimons y a los nuevos peligros que se alzaban por todas partes.

—Aquí estaréis a salvo, pequeños —dijo moviéndose mejor por aquel sitio.

Aunque la esfera no servía para iluminarlo todo, ayudaba a los ojos del conejo verdoso a identificar todo a su alrededor. Tardó poco en identificar algunos objetos, más de uno llevado a ese lugar secreto para ayudar a los dos digimons encerrados en aquella pequeña esfera que el hermano de Kerpymon se veía obligado a cargar de un lado a otro.

—Dulces sueños a los dos —les dijo antes de volver hacia la pared por la que había entrado.

Con la visión más que adaptada a esa oscuridad, encontró el interruptor para volver a abrir la entrada secreta. Un último vistazo a la imagen en la pared, lo pulsó y salió al exterior con los ojos cerrados. La luz, sabía, iba a ser muy molesta si se atrevía a salir de ahí mirando hacia dónde iba.

—Y ahora, a buscarme una excusa para Doradín —suspiró digievolucionando y echando a correr más veloz —. Y después, a ponerle nuevos problemas a Duftmon —añadió con una mueca —. Suerte que Magna y Doradín son muy amigos... Sin ese bocazas, jamás me enteraría de lo que hace el otro bobo —negó.


	9. Las impresiones del primer encuentro

¡Hola a todos! ¿Creíais que me había olvidado de esta "sección"? Pues casi, porque me he entretenido revisando todos y cada uno de los capítulos de la historia un millar de veces para ver si quedaban cabos sueltos sin resolución dentro de ella...

Hoy traigo un capítulo especial. Una petición de **draoptimusstar3**, que la dejó hace tiempo y que, después de haber revisado tantísimas veces, puedo decir con total tranquilidad que puede ser leída.

**Las impresiones del primer encuentro** transcurriría, cronológicamente hablando, mucho, mucho, mucho antes del inicio de Code Frontier. Sin embargo, para poder leerla, debes haber llegado al menos al capítulo 49.

**CONTEXTO**

Se trata de una de las primeras veces que cierta parejita del pasado se encontraron. Porque las cosas no suceden de forma simple, y menos aún en el Digimundo.

* * *

La fortuna había querido ese día cruzarse en el camino de una Angewomon curiosa. Con su cinta en un tono azul cielo tan diferente al rosa de una Angewomon normal, la digimon paseaba sin preocupación alguna cerca de la Estación del Fuego, haciendo tiempo antes de tomar un Trailmon que la acercara al bosque donde se ocultaba el castillo de Seraphimon.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a la petición que le había hecho su hermana, Ophanimon. Era por culpa de la dama angelical que se encontraba allí precisamente. No le importaba hacerle el favor a su hermana mayor, siempre atareada, con demasiada faena y más responsabilidades de las que Angewomon estaría dispuesta a tomar. Tan metida en su mente estaba que no se dio cuenta del BlackWereGarurumon que se había parado en su camino, claramente a la espera. Para cuando lo vio, esquivarlo era imposible.

—Decían que existía una Angewomon extraña... Y parece que es cierto —dijo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Ya te dije que la había visto, incrédulo —apareció un Opossummon por la espalda del ángel.

—Te debo una disculpa —dijo sin emoción alguna la bestia oscura —. ¿Y bien, señorita? ¿A dónde se dirige?

—Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar —dijo Angewomon buscando una forma de escapar.

—¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso que una digimon como tú pasee por ahí sola? —preguntó con la sonrisa aún más marcada.

—¡Dejadla en paz! —chilló una Piyomon, aleteando rápidamente hasta ellos.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Oppossummon.

—Ya hemos atrapado a Doggymon y alertado de vuestra presencia aquí —dijo posándose junto al ángel y cruzando sus alas —. En nada, vosotros dos también seréis apresados.

—¿Por quién? ¿Por el ejército de Poyomons que revolotean como idiotas por ahí? —preguntó con una carcajada BlackWereGarurumon.

—Seguro que se creen capaces en esta ciudad de hacer algo contra ti —rió Oppossumon

—¡Pues no! ¡Por una autoridad realmente competente! —declaró la digimon.

—Oye, ¿va a venir alguien? —preguntó temerosa Angewomon.

—Sí. Enseguida llegará, ya verás —le asintió el ave.

—Me gustará ver quién es el idiota que se atreve a decirme algo —dijo BlackWereGarurumon.

—¡Elementos como vosotros y Sagittarimon sois los que molestáis al mundo entero y debéis ser atrapados y encarcelados para el resto de vuestras miserables vidas! —exclamó Piyomon.

—A mí no me compares con el idiota de Sagittarimon, porque esa sí que no te la paso —se petó los nudillos el licántropo.

—¡Digo lo que es! —siguió el ave.

—Ah, no, nada de eso... ¡Patada garuru!

—¡Bomba de globos locos!

—¡Infierno de plasma!

Angewomon sólo pudo agacharse y cubrirse a sí misma y a Piyomon con sus alas mientras una lluvia de fuego caía a ambos lados. Cuando las cosas parecieron calmarse, la digimon se atrevió a alzar la vista. Una gran nube de polvo las cubría, a demás de impedirle ver algo con claridad. Sólo una silueta se recortaba entre ella y donde suponía que estaba el licántropo digital.

—Mal día para aparecerte por aquí, BlackWereGarurumon.

—¡Un Guardián! —chilló Oppossummon.

Con el polvo más bajo, al ángel justo le vino para verle huir, alejándose sin mirar atrás del lugar. No pasaba lo mismo con BlackWereGarurumon. El digimon negro seguía en el mismo punto, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Ante él, el digimon que las había salvado a ella y a Piyomon mantenía las alas el máximo posible estiradas, como si pretendiese ocultarlas aún más de la vista del otro aunque no eran ni por asomo las más grandes que la digimon angelical había visto.

—Je, un Guardián no es rival para mí —señaló BlackWereGarurumon, preparándose para lanzarse al combate.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, todo cuanto digas y más —asintió Aldamon volteando levemente la cabeza —. Señoritas, por favor, si son tan amables de apartarse un poco más...

—Ése es el gran problema que tenéis vosotros, los Guardianes. No sois capaces de atacar si hay civiles cerca —dijo con un brillo maligno en la mirada el licántropo.

—Por ese tipo de comentario preferiría que fuese otro el que se encargase de locos como tú —suspiró el de fuego.

—Si quieres atraparme, mejor ponte a ello —se lanzó el digimon oscuro.

Desde una zona más alejada, Angewomon no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la furia de los ataques de BlackWereGarurumon. A su lado, Piyomon animaba como loca a Aldamon, haciendo un jaleo más grande casi que la pelea de los otros dos. Por cinco minutos, las cosas parecían equilibradas y preocupaban al ángel de cinta azul, que ya daba por perdido el primer tren hacia el bosque de Seraphimon.

—¡Cuidado! —chilló casi diez minutos más tarde, cuando la espalda de Aldamon quedó al descubierto para un ataque directo del licántropo oscuro.

—Ay, no —se cubrió los ojos Piyomon.

Sin embargo, un repentino reflejo surgió detrás del digimon de fuego, cegando al digimon negro que no pudo ver cómo otro digimon aparecía y le golpeaba con el escudo en uno de sus brazos.

—Justo a tiempo —sonrió Aldamon.

—No es tan fácil preparar una celda, ¿sabes? —dijo Mercurimon.

—Cuida, que te lo dejo más fácil de transportar —dijo el de fuego. El metálico se apartó tranquilamente —. ¡Destructor de viento solar!

—Podía llevármelo así mismo —señaló el guerrero del metal —. Que hay más enterados de que hemos dado con él y están listos para cuando llegue.

—Se supone que deberían estar buscando al zorro maldito, no vagueando a la espera de ver si sucede algo mejor —protestó Aldamon.

—Hay algunos tras su pista —aseguró alzando al licántropo por la hombrera —. Me lo llevo.

—Buscaré a Oppossummon y lo llevaré al castillo de Kerpymon —despidió el híbrido de fuego.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Mercurimon desapareció con un chasquido de dedos, llevándose consigo a BlackWereGarurumon. Piyomon tardó nada en saltar hacia el digimon que quedó allí, felicitándolo y chillando feliz porque ese criminal había sido atrapado al fin.

—¡Ha sido genial! ¡Creía que te iba a golpear con esas garras, pero no! —chilló emocionadísima el ave rosa —. Se nota que los Guardianes sois un gran equipo, sí, sí, sí, sí.

—Gracias, gracias —sonrió nervioso, rascándose la nuca —. ¿Vosotras dos estáis bien? —dijo alzando la vista al fin hacia Angewomon.

—Sí, sí, ningún problema —asintió el ángel, acercándose lentamente.

—Os acompañaré hasta el pueblo —señaló el digimon.

—¿Pero no ibas a por Oppossummon? —preguntó el ángel de cinta azul.

—Si voy en una dirección buscándolo, vosotras en otra y él decide que será divertido atacaros por sorpresa, a demás de que saldríais malparadas, no lo podría capturar porque estaría a saber dónde —explicó —. Así que os acompaño.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamó Piyomon, con la emoción por las nubes.

Angewomon también agradeció, pero más calmada. Aldamon empezó a andar, con Piyomon saltando a su lado y haciendo miles de preguntas que el digimon fue respondiendo educadamente. Sin problema alguno, alcanzaron el pueblo, donde más digimons salieron al encuentro del Guardián de fuego, exclamando y chillando unos por encima de otros. El ángel decidió quedarse apartada; aunque había agradecido ya la ayuda de Aldamon, no le parecía bien irse así tal cual sin volver a agradecer que las acompañara a ella y a Piyomon hasta el lugar.

—Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir —dijo de pronto Aldamon —. Acaban de informarme que han atrapado a Oppossummon, así que debo seguir con mi faena.

—¡Oh, sí, lo sentimos! —exclamó más de uno.

—¡Buena suerte!

—¡Y muchas gracias otra vez! —chilló Piyomon, las alas agitándose a una velocidad de colibrí.

—Esto... —se adelantó Angewomon.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó Aldamon.

—Yo... quería agradecerte de nuevo —dijo —. Por protegernos hasta aquí.

—Es mi misión —dijo estirándose, haciéndose más alto —. Ésta es mi tierra, mi zona. Mientras yo la custodie, ningún digimon inocente, sea niño, adulto o anciano, debe preocuparse. Le protegeré a toda costa.

—Es bueno saberlo —sonrió —. Bueno, me tengo que ir —dijo señalando hacia la estación.

—Buen viaje entonces, señorita —despidió con una reverencia.

Sin entretenerse, Angewomon corrió hacia el Trailmon que acababa de llegar. Sabía que se dirigía al bosque, por lo que no podía permitirse perderlo. Subió y tomó asiento, a la espera que se pusiera en marcha. Cuando, diez minutos después, el digimon se puso en movimiento, el ángel se permitió suspirar aliviada.

—¡Oh! ¿Acaso vamos al mismo sitio? —oyó de pronto.

—¡Ay! —sobresaltada, se volvió para ver a Aldamon —. Qué susto...

—Mi culpa —alzó la mano —. Este Trailmon se dirige a la Estación del bosque. ¿Es tu destino?

Ophanimon le había pedido total discreción, que nadie salvo Seraphimon podía saber los resultados de su investigación. ¿Acaso Aldamon, quien se suponía que era el líder de los Guardianes, desconocía los tejemanejes de la dama Ophanimon? De ser así, ella debía guardar silencio y mentir sobre el motivo de su presencia en ese Trailmon.

—Voy al Pueblo de la Brisa —respondió —. Voy a visitar a una amiga mía que ha sufrido un ataque recientemente.

—Tengo constancia de lo que ocurre en ese lugar —dijo seriamente —. Permíteme acompañarte.

—No, no es necesario —dijo rápidamente, extrañándolo.

—El Digimundo no está siendo muy seguro estos días. Digimons corruptos aparecen ocasionando problemas aquí y allá.

—Sí, lo sé. Me lo ha dicho... Bueno, que lo he oído en la radio —dijo rápidamente.

Angewomon lo sabía todo por su hermana, la dama Ophanimon. Pero si decía que era el ángel femenino de la tríada quien la mantenía informada, era más que probable que el digimon de fuego se interesase en ello, le preguntase y acabase descubriendo que la dama angelical "tramaba" algo a espaldas de los Guardianes. Si es que realmente estaba actuando a espaldas de ellos y la discreción que le había pedido era porque su cinta azul ya llamaba bastante la atención.

—Insisto en acompañarte —dijo.

—Y yo te digo que no es necesario —respondió —. Del Trailmon no bajaré hasta alcanzar la parada del Pueblo de la Brisa. Y mi amiga vive muy cerca, así que poco tiempo para ser atacada tendré. A demás, estoy segura que más digimons bajarán allí. Al fin y al cabo, es un centro turístico muy famoso en el Digimundo entero.

—Sí... supongo...

—Por eso mismo, gracias por ofrecerte, pero no será necesario —dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquila.

El anuncio de que llegaban a la Estación del bosque sobresaltó a Angewomon, que se volteó para ver por la ventanilla cómo llegaban a su destino. Ante ella, Aldamon empezó a caminar hacia una de las puertas. La digimon angelical no pudo evitar pensar una maldición para sus adentros. Le iba a tocar seguir en el Trailmon hasta el pueblo siguiente, bajarse, esperar un tren de vuelta y rezar para que ese digimon no estuviese ante Seraphimon para dar su particular informe de parte de Ophanimon.

—Bien, espero que no tengas ningún problema en tu viaje a casa de tu amiga o a la vuelta —dijo Aldamon —. Y si alguna vez tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme —guiñó.

—Sí... Vale... —asintió nerviosa.

El digimon de fuego bajó, dejándola allí sentada. La puerta se cerró y el Trailmon volvió a ponerse en marcha. Por la ventanilla pudo ver que Aldamon se había quedado en la estación, vigilando la partida del Trailmon. Angewomon resopló. Estaba cansada de que todo digimon macho que se cruzase la tratase como si no pudiese valerse por sí misma. ¡Por el amor del cielo, ella era un ángel poderoso!

—Pues nada, me volveré Tailmon y pasaré como si nada —suspiró.

Al instante se quedó parada, con la mente dándole vueltas a esa idea. Si una Angewomon de cinta azul llamaba la atención, ¿qué esperaba que pasara con una gata de dos colas con un gran anillo sagrado a modo de bandolera? ¡Llamaría aún más la atención! Y si Aldamon seguía allí, sin lugar a dudas volvería a mostrarse caballeroso y solícito para llevarla ante Seraphimon.

—Yo sólo quiero regresar a casa ya —lloriqueó.

E intentando no pensar más negativamente, intentó rememorar la primera vez que había visto al Guardián de fuego. Ella llegó acompañando a su hermana pequeña, llamada por los tres ángeles. Agunimon entró poco antes que Mikemon a la sala de espera, con un andar decidido y una expresión que no gustó nada a la gata de dos colas.

El digimon que le había parecido un dandi con aires de grandeza había cambiado. Ahora era un digimon maduro, centrado en su trabajo y dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera. Pero había algo más que molestaba a Angewomon. Un pequeño detalle que, por su carácter, había hecho el esfuerzo de seguir siendo una digimon educada y correcta. Y es que ella llevaba un casco cubriéndole los ojos, sí, dificultando a su interlocutor eso de mirarla a la cara cuando hablaba. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuántos digimons eran capaces de mantener la mirada donde ella mantenía ocultos sus ojos. Y no le molestaba que, en ausencia de unos ojos a los que mirar, se le quedaran mirando la boca aunque debía admitir que era algo incómodo.

Pero lo que no perdonaba ni perdonaría jamás era que los ojos del otro se situaran más abajo de su cuello. Ya podía ser el mismísimo Dios en persona, ella no soportaba a quienes se dedicaban a dejar los ojos en su cuerpo. ¡Que llevaba casco, pero los podía ver a la perfección a ellos a los ojos!

* * *

Y hasta aquí se puede leer. Lo que pasó después tanto con uno como con la otra, se queda en el aire.

Y ya sabéis, si alguien necesita una aclaración o quiere saber algo extra de la historia, siempre y cuando se ajuste a las pequeñas "normas/reglas" mencionadas cuando empecé a subir esta historia, es libre de pedirla (y si, por lo que sea, no es posible escribir la escena que pedís, no temáis, que me estrujaré los sesos buscando alternativas que puedan complaceros).


	10. Dijes

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Qué tal va? Hoy he logrado sacar un hueco y me he centrado en algunas ideas que tenía pendientes en una hoja, por lo que aquí me tenéis para compartiros una.

**Dijes** se sitúa en el capítulo 49 de Code Frontier (si aún no lo habéis leído, es preferible que lo hagáis), aunque históricamente hablando, es en un tiempo no demasiado pasado.

**CONTEXTO**

En Japón, un pequeño Takuya de 5 añitos se esfuerza por "devolverle el favor" a su vecinita Leire antes que la familia Sunshine se tenga que mudar.

* * *

La pequeña niña se fue a la carrera, dejando al chiquillo allí plantado, con un colgante en una mano y una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Por detrás, su madre acabó acercándose a él y tirando de su mano libre para regresar a casa. Aún demasiado sorprendido, el niño decidió formularle la pregunta a su madre. La mujer lo miró sorprendida antes de sonreír cálidamente y ofrecerle una opción que le hizo saltar feliz. Lo sabía: su mamá era la mejor.

Aprovechando que pasaban por delante de una tienda abierta las 24 horas, madre e hijo entraron y compraron lo necesario para que el pequeño pudiese ponerse cuanto antes en la labor. Aunque quiso empezar nada más llegar a casa, la mujer consiguió que esperase hasta después de la cena. El nerviosismo crecía por segundos en el menor, que miraba el reloj una y otra vez, así como a su madre.

Cerca de una hora y media más tarde, con la mesa quitada, la mujer puso un par de enormes hojas de periódico en la mesa y le ofreció la arcilla a su hijo. Con una gran sonrisa, la tomó y observó como si fuese el mayor tesoro del universo.

—Mamá, ¿qué puedo hacerle?

—No sé, ¿qué le gusta?

—Muchas cosas —respondió con una mueca.

—Entonces... ¿qué te parece si haces algo con lo que pueda recordarte?

—¿Eso cómo se hace?

—Pues... Mira, puedes hacer algo que te guste mucho a ti y que le pueda gustar a ella, por ejemplo.

—¡UN DRAGÓN! —exclamó con gran brillo en los ojos.

—Adelante —animó entre risas mientras seguía fregando.

El niño abrió el paquete de arcilla y tomó una porción para empezar a moldearla. Sus manos ya se movían cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente al instante. Él nunca había dibujado un dragón... Y los que le daban para pintar en el colegio eran muy feos. ¡No podía darle él algo así después que ella le entregara su amuleto!

Siguió moviendo la arcilla, impidiendo que pudiese secarse, mientras volvía a pensar en algo que pudiese funcionar como amuleto. Empezó a hacer bolitas, distraído, hasta acumular toda una serie de piedrecitas esparcidas por el diario.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó su madre, acercándose.

—No. Lo quiero hacer yo solito —respondió.

—¿Y todas estas bolitas para qué son?

—Es que no sé qué hacer.

—¿No ibas a hacer un dragón?

—No sé hacerlo —respondió —. Sería un amuleto muy feo.

—Vale... Pues avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa —dijo alejándose.

Juntando las bolitas de nuevo, el pequeño volvió a darle rienda suelta a su imaginación. Estaba a punto de chillar frustrado e incluso a romper a llorar por ser incapaz de hacer algo bonito para aquella niña, cuando la idea perfecta pasó rápida en su mente. Casi hipnotizado, empezó a cambiar el movimiento de sus manos para empezar a dar forma a su idea. En el otro extremo del salón, su madre sonrió al verle tan concentrado.

—¡Ya está! —exclamó tras una larguísima media hora.

—A ver, a ver... ¡Oh, qué bonito! —atinó a decir la mujer. No esperaba nada demasiado sofisticado de su hijo de cinco años.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sonriente.

—Muchísimo. Venga, que te ayudo a prepararlo para que se pueda pasar por una cadena —dijo sentándose junto a él.

—¡Ahí no! ¡Eso es la mano! —señaló agitado.

—Oh, perdón, ¿mejor por aquí? —preguntó señalando otro punto.

—Sí, ahí sí —asintió.

—Vale... Pues vamos a prepararlo, lo dejamos para que se seque y mañana se lo podrás dar.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Estará perfecto, ya lo verás.

—¡Yupi!

Sin dejar de reír, la mujer se encargó de anclar el eslabón que se colaría en cualquier cuerda con mucho cuidado. No quería destrozar la pieza que había hecho su hijo, aunque no estaba del todo segura de qué pretendía hacer exactamente. Lo único que tenía claro es que por donde lo había cogido la primera vez había sido por la mano.

Al día siguiente, al pequeño le faltó tiempo para coger la cajita más bonita que pudo encontrar en su casa y corrió en busca del amuleto que había creado. Como su madre le había dicho, ya no estaba blandito, sino que era duro y resistente. Lo cogió entre las manos y lo miró una vez más antes de asentir, satisfecho por su obra. Estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando se dio cuenta de un detallito. A la carrera, buscó por todas partes alguna aguja o algo fino para poder tallar lo que se había olvidado hacer.

—Por qué poco —suspiró guardándolo, al fin, en la cajita —. ¡Mamá, salgo un momento!

—¿Tan temprano? —preguntó la mujer.

Pero el niño ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos en la entrada. Abrió la puerta y salió a la carrera hacia una puerta cercana a la que llamó con fuerza.

—Oh, buenos días, Takuya —saludó un hombre, abriéndole del todo la puerta —. ¿Has venido a jugar con Leire?

—Quiero darle algo —dijo —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, pasa —asintió.

—Con permiso...

Soltándose las zapatillas, entró al domicilio y corrió hacia el dormitorio de la niña. Con lo que no contó, aunque lo sabía perfectamente, era con que no estaría sola.

—Buenos días, Takuya —saludó otra niña.

—Hola, Neila —dijo —. Te he traído una cosa, Leire.

—¿A mí? —se señaló la chiquilla.

Takuya extendió la cajita ante ella. Con cuidado, Leire la cogió y la abrió. Neila se asomó por encima del hombro y empezó a reír.

—¿Es una galleta de Navidad en miniatura? —preguntó.

—¡Es un ángel! —respondió con las mejillas algo rojas.

—¡Eso no es un ángel! ¡Eso es una galleta!

—¡Que no! Es un ángel, con muchas alas.

—¡Los ángeles tienen sólo dos alas! —rió la niña.

—¡Éste no! —insistió el niño.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó Leire.

—Sí —asintió tímidamente, aunque una parte de él seguía rabioso con la otra niña.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno... Me has dado tu amuleto... Y necesitas un amuleto —empezó a decir.

—Es bonito —le dijo mientras se lo ponía.

—Es una galleta —insistió Neila, saliendo del dormitorio —. ¡Mamá! ¡Takuya le ha regalado a Leire un collar con forma de galleta!

—¡Por eso tú no tienes regalos! —le gritó Takuya.

—¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar? —preguntó Leire —. Es que se me olvidó decirte la fórmula mágica.

—¿Fórmula mágica? —preguntó sin entender Takuya.

—Sí, para que la salamandra de la guarda sepa que te tiene que proteger —explicó.

—Le tendría que preguntar a mi madre...

Para sorpresa de los niños (vecinos), la mujer se había acercado a la puerta del otro domicilio y hablaba con los dos adultos. A ninguno de los tres les pareció mal que el pequeño Takuya se quedara a desayunar con ellos, puesto que en pocos días, la familia Sunshine se mudaría lejos de Japón por motivos de trabajo del padre de las niñas.


	11. WarGreymon VS Machinedramon

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal va todo? Hoy os traigo un momentito de la historia que seguro más de uno esperaba haber visto (pero que, lo siento mucho, me costaba colocarlo de alguna forma sin alargar demasiado la escena principal). Es breve, sí, pero todo tiene un por qué (y el de este momento es muy sencillo: si ahora vamos "wooooh!" luego pretenderéis que sea "WOOOOOH!" y eso cuesta mucho conseguirlo).

**WarGreymon VS Machinedramon** sucede exactamente después del capítulo 113 de Code Frontier. Es decir, es el cachito que no quise poner porque suponía alargar más el capítulo y que luego se me quedaba cojo de los dos pies.

**CONTEXTO**

El intento de Machinedramon de eliminar a Odd, a Leire y a William (contra quienes no se enfrentaba exactamente) fue frenado por la aparición de CrossSpacemon con la caballería. Aldamon, D'Arcmon, Cerberusmon y Wingdramon pueden respirar tranquilos con la llegada de Reichmon, JetSilphymon y WarGreymon para entretener al digimon metálico que el último bien conoce.

Un reencuentro que posiblemente no hace gracia a ninguno de los dos pero que sucede.

* * *

A WarGreymon no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Xana-Lucemon contase con aliados como el que tenía ante él, en esos momentos a punto de ser liberado de la prisión de CrossSpacemon para que pudiesen enfrentarlo.

—Dudo que se vaya a acercar alguien, pero vigilad especialmente nuestras espaldas —les dijo a los híbridos del viento y la oscuridad.

—¿Realmente piensas pelear tú solo contra él? —preguntó Reichmon.

—No es la primera vez —respondió.

—¡Tú! ¡Te reconozco! —exclamó Machinedramon con un rugido furioso —. Esta vez, las cosas no serán iguales, WarGreymon. ¡No voy a ser tan fácil de vencer!

—Eso habrá que verlo —dijo, posicionándose.

Al instante, el compañero de Tai se lanzó sin previo aviso contra el digimon metálico, sus garras por delante en busca del golpe. JetSilphymon y Reichmon tardaron poco en seguirlo, asegurándose que ninguno de los pocos digimons de menor nivel que habían acudido con aquellos dos peligros estaba cerca.

—¡Esto no es nada! —exclamó Machinedramon, apartándose con algunos arañazos.

—Esto es sólo el calentamiento —afirmó WarGreymon —. ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos serios?

—Tú lo has buscado —murmuró —. ¡Cañones giga!

—¡Atrás los dos! —ordenó el naranja.

Rápidamente, los dos híbridos empezaron a esquivar los disparos de Machinedramon, apartándose cada vez más, mientras WarGreymon se abría camino hasta la máquina digital, a la que atestó varios golpes con los que le obligó a dejar de atacar.

—Es inútil, WarGreymon. ¡Gozo de poder infinito!

—¿Ah, sí? No lo parece —comentó volviendo a atestar un golpe con el que dejó una gran marca en el metal del otro.

—¡Esto no va a quedar así! —rugió, volviendo a lanzar disparos.

—¡Apunta hacia los demás! —exclamó Reichmon.

—¡No puedes defender a tus amigos y atacarme al mismo tiempo! —rió como un loco Machinedramon.

—No necesito ir a defender. Con retenerte a ti hay más que suficiente —declaró.

Casi al instante, un muro plateado se alzó por encima de los más atrasados. Los ataques de Machinedramon empezaron a rebotar varios segundos antes de quedarse paralizados en el aire un instante. Antes que el digimon máquina pudiese entender qué ocurría, WarGreymon volvió a lanzarse contra él, profundizando el corte al pasar junto a él.

—¡Retirada! —oyeron de pronto. A poca distancia, Ulforce V-dramon intentaba quitarse de encima a LordKnightmon —. ¡Vámonos de aquí, la torre está perdida!

—Aún se puede hacer una cosa —declaró Machinedramon lanzando varios ataques más.

Una espesa nube de polvo empezó a alzarse, obligando a JetSilphymon a poner en marcha su molinillo para intentar despejar la vista de sus compañeros y evitar ataques por sorpresa. Aunque fue lo más rápida que pudo, cuando al fin tuvieron visión, descubrieron un enorme agujero ahí donde había estado Machinedramon.

—¿Está huyendo? —preguntó Reichmon.

—Algo no va bien —murmuró WarGreymon.

—¡Maldito Ulforce! —protestó LordKnightmon, descendiendo y uniéndose a ellos —. Ha aprovechado los ataques de Machinedramon para escapar.

—Muy profundo se está metiendo ese montón de hojalata para escapar, ¿no? —comentó JetSilphymon, asomándose al agujero —. ¿Acaso pretende llegar al centro del planeta?

—Y las otras no han salido —observó Arbormon —. Grumblemon, vamos a buscarlas.

—¿Estáis locos? —preguntó Ravemon —. ¡Ese digimon puede estar rondando por ahí!

—Iré con ellos —apareció CrossSpacemon —. Puedo cubrirles de cualquier ataque de Machinedramon si se nos aparece.

—Pero...

—Si hay problemas, entraremos en el agujero nosotros también —señaló WarGreymon.

—No tardaremos —prometió Grumblemon, saltando al agujero con los otros dos.

Mientras LordKnightmon calmaba a Ravemon, Tai y los demás que habían estado descansando bajaron. WarGreymon permaneció en la misma posición por varios minutos más.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó su compañero humano.

—Es el mismo Machinedramon, pero está diferente...

—Quizás es por ese Xana-Lucemon —comentó Tai.

—Puede ser, sí —asintió.

—WarGreymon, ¿estás herido o algo? —se le acercó Leire.

—No, tranquila, estoy perfectamente —sonrió antes de dedigievolucionar —. Pero muerto de hambre.

—Tú sí que no cambias nunca, Agumon —rió Tai antes de ofrecerle una bolsa de patatas.

—¿Hay algo para los demás? —preguntó Odd.

—No seas idiota —regañó JetSilphymon —. Eres un humano, no un digimon. Compórtate un poco.

—Es que no es justo que sólo él esté comiendo...

—No seas crío —dijo Leire.

—A demás, es mejor que reponga energías Agumon antes que nadie —dijo LordKnightmon —. Si Machinedramon regresa, es el único que le puede frenar.

—Y los demás, si tuviésemos energías, también podríamos hacer algo...

—Odd, déjalo —negó Labramon. A su lado, Dracomon y Tailmon se echaron a reír.


	12. Efecto de la oscuridad

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal va todo? Como la espera se hace larga, aquí os dejo un nuevo omake con el que haceros pasar un ratito, aunque sean unos minutines nada más.

**Efecto de la oscuridad** ocurre en el capítulo 49 de Code Frontier.

**CONTEXTO**

Aunque los recuerdos existen en las mentes de todos, ninguno de los humanos habría esperado ver a Chiaki convertida en una sirena negra que, si bien se veía por todos lados que era una criatura marina, dejó la duda en uno de los Guardianes.

Quizás no era el más inteligente del grupo, pero Takuya tenía claro un par de cosas. Koichi es oscuridad, negro, digievolucionaba a digimons negros. Chiaki es agua, azul, ¿por qué ahora era negra?

* * *

Cuando William entró a la habitación tras la ducha, lo último que esperaba era encontrar a Takuya sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, las manos cruzadas y una actitud pensativa que, por un momento, dejó paralizado en la puerta al mayor.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, tranquilo —respondió sin cambiar la posición.

—Nadie lo diría…

—Simplemente no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que ha pasado hoy.

—¿Lo de que Xana-Lucemon ha decidido cambiar la táctica a hacer rehenes?

—No, no, eso no, lo otro —negó.

—¿Que Neila y Leire han resultado ser también medio digimons?

—No, no, eso tampoco, aunque debo admitir que no me lo esperaba… Da que pensar.

—Pero no es eso en lo que piensas —dijo William tirándose en su cama y dejando el D-Tector en la almohada.

—Creo que eso es mejor que lo hablemos todos juntos, la verdad.

—Ah… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo pues?

—Esas digievoluciones…

—Espera, espera —se medio incorporó —, ¿te refieres a las doble digievolución de Koichi y Chiaki?

—Exacto.

—¿Qué tienen de malo?

—Nada.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Sigo sin creer que esa forma de Chiaki se deba a los espíritus del agua únicamente.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso, que estoy seguro que Koichi ha debido hacer algo… No sé, quizás inconscientemente.

—A ver, a ver, que yo me sitúe… ¿Estás intentando decirme que la digievolución de Chiaki se ha debido a que Koichi le ha cedido parte de su poder?

—Puede ser —asintió Takuya —. Es la única razón por la que Chiaki tendría una digievolución un tanto oscura…

—Pero eso habría hecho que Koichi no alcanzase su doble digievolución, ¿no? Kouji, Zoe y tú necesitáis de ambos espíritus para digievolucionar a Beowolfmon, JetSilphymon y Aldamon. Para ser Reichmon, Koichi necesita también los dos espíritus.

—He pensado…

—Ay, madre —susurró William.

—Quizás los espíritus de la luz y los de la oscuridad tienen habilidades ocultas o algo por el estilo.

—Ahora me dirás que JetSilphymon se debe a algo que ha hecho Kouji —suspiró.

—No, no, eso ha sido ella sola —negó —. Recuerdo perfectamente que ella se unió al combate más tarde porque BlackKazemon la entretuvo un par de minutos.

—Pues no te pillo el hilo —negó.

—A ver, quiero decir, sin querer dármelas de superior ni nada, creo que acordarás conmigo con que soy el más poderoso del grupo.

—Sí, modestias a un lado —asintió William.

—Sin embargo, aunque yo soy poderoso, muchas veces creo que Kouji lo es más que yo por su elemento —dijo —. Duskmon me venció con una facilidad abrumadora y él, en cambio, fue capaz de mantenerse en igualdad de condiciones aunque la ayuda de Kerpymon en el momento preciso hacía que Duskmon le superase al final.

—Supongo que te refieres a eso de luz y oscuridad como fuerzas mayores que cualquier otra, ¿no?

—Exacto —asintió —. Desde que he visto la digievolución de Chiaki que no he podido dejar de darle vueltas a ello. Quizás porque somos humanos, no somos capaces de comprender los poderes reales que poseíamos cuando éramos digimons completos.

—Creo que empiezo a ver por dónde vas —señaló William.

—Cuando nos enfrentamos a Lucemon, él nos mostró que era capaz de usar la luz y la oscuridad en igualdad de condiciones. Kouji es el guerrero de la luz, pero para llegar a MagnaGarurumon, recibe los espíritus de la oscuridad. Y te puedo decir que ese chico es algo inhumano aguantando ese poder.

—Sí, bueno, resulta que es medio digimon —sonrió William.

—No es eso —negó —. Cuando salvó a Koichi y absorbió los espíritus corruptos, vi que Kouji parecía estar sufriendo y no por el cansancio de la batalla, sino por esa energía.

—Era corrupta.

—Y cuando Koichi se sacrificó intentando retener el poder de la oscuridad de Lucemon, le entregó sus espíritus directamente y también pareció sufrir por ese poder. Y en ese momento, los espíritus estaban más que purificados.

—Hombre, son dos fuerzas que se atraen y repelen, como diría Jeremy…

—Por eso creo que tanto Kouji como Koichi tienen algo especial. Los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad no son débiles. Realmente, en manos equivocadas podrían ser catástrofes —siguió diciendo —. Por eso tengo el presentimiento que ese poder oculto de Koichi ha sido el que ha influenciado a Chiaki a la hora de digievolucionar.

—Ajá…

—A demás, ha sido en el Digimundo. Es más sencillo que los datos se mezclen que en la Tierra, donde todo lo digital queda reducido a un radio de centímetros.

—Tu lógica cuelga de varios puntos.

—¡No cuelga de ningún lado! —exclamó lanzándole un cojín —. A ver, dime entonces cómo es que la doble digievolución de Chiaki ha resultado ser oscura.

—La de Zoe es blanca y sabemos, porque tú estuviste ahí, que Kouji no tuvo nada que ver.

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—¿También piensas que él hizo algo?

—Salen juntos, puede ser.

—¿Qué clase de teoría es ésa? —preguntó entre risas William —. Anda, déjalo estar, ¿vale? Casualmente, Chiaki ha digievolucionado a una sirena, que es un ser acuático, con aires piratas, que no tienen por qué ser obligatoriamente cosas oscuras.

—Podría haber sido una sirena normal y corriente, como Ariel.

—Y Zoe podría haber digievolucionado a Campanilla. Total, Kazemon es un hada —bostezó el otro —. Va, déjalo estar y échate a dormir.

—¿Ya tienes sueño?

—Pelear detrás de ti es realmente agotador. No entiendo cómo pueden Kouji y Zoe seguir tu ritmo, la verdad…

—La costumbre, posiblemente… Y en Zoe, a demás, creo que es secreto de chicas o algo así.

—Pues ahí lo tienes —dijo dándole la espalda —. La digievolución de Chiaki se debe a un secreto de chicas que no compartirá jamás con ningún hombre. Y ahora, duérmete. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que tratar.

—Está bien. Buenas noches —resopló.

Como pudo, se acurrucó entre las sábanas, dispuesto a dormir. Pero por más que lo intentaba, la idea de que el poder de la oscuridad había servido de base potenciadora para la doble digievolución de Chiaki seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas, así como todas las cosas que podrían sacarse de resultar cierta esa teoría.


End file.
